Christmas with You
by goldensunflowers
Summary: "Where's my gift, Santa?" she said coyly, stepping closer to him. Fang grinned pressing a soft kiss to her lips before stepping back. "Merry Christmas," he whispered. She stole his hat away; smiling cheekily. He wouldn't have given this up for the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the Christmas carols **

**December 8.  
>3:09 pm.<strong>

Max stood in front of the assembled flock. "Okay, so guys, we'll be back in about three hours. Don't set anything on fire, don't explode something, watch out for sneaky salesmen, don't eat all the cookies, don't play Frisbee with the Dr. M's good china dishes, don't—" Iggy cut in. "We _get_ the point, Max."

Max shrugged and grabbed Angel's coat from the hanger and helped her into it. Fang stood quietly, already dressed in his black coat, and twirling Dr. M's car keys on a finger. "Iggy, you're in charge. Please don't set the house on fire." Iggy laughed. "Sure, sure. Make sure you and Fang don't make any pit-stops on the way there." Max's face turned cherry red. Fang glared at Iggy, but obviously was wasted on the blind teenage boy.

"Whatever," Max mumbled. "Bye Max! Bye Fang! Bye Angel! Make sure you guy get the nicest tree! I want the tallest, largest , greenest, spikiest, freshest tree ever! Oh and can you guys stop by the coffee shop for donuts? Cuz I love donuts. Omigod you guys have to get donuts. And hot chocolate! With extra sugar and marshmallows and whipped cream and mmph—" Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth. "Bye guys!" Gazzy chirped. The rest of the Flock watched as Max, Fang, and Angel drove off in Dr. M's black Matrix.

"Okay. They're gone. What do you guys wanna do?" Iggy said, a devilish grin spreading across his face. "The house is _alllll_ ours." Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy's face smiled deviously.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Meanwhile-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Angel wriggled in her seat. "Max? When are we gonna get there?" Max looked back and gave her a brief smile. "We're almost there, sweetie."

_Half an hour later…_

"Fang! You were supposed to get off at the last exit!"

"You were supposed to remind me!"

"How am I supposed to remind you? You know I have bad map skills!"

"Well obviously! Your map is upside down!"

"Well it's not my fault you gave me the map wrong map!"

"Are you kidding me? This is a map for all of the United States! We live in Montana! **(Originally, I thought they lived in Virginia. But I don't know where Max's mom lives….sooo, Montana it is!)** You were supposed to get it! Instead you were too busy flirting with the cashier!"

"—! What! I wasn't flirting with the cashier!"

"Yeah right. 'Oh I must have forgot my gum at home. Oh, look, I only have a dollar! And gum costs $1.50. Oh my, whatever shall I do?' He practically gave you the gum and his number!"

"Oh my gosh. You're jealous! Just admit it!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Fang—"

"MAX! FANG! STOP ARGUING!"

They were currently parked on the side of the highway and they had been yelling at each other for the past 10 minutes. Max and Fang looked back at Angel. "We're supposed to get a tree! It's Christmas! We're not supposed to argue!" Fang took a deep breath and Max glared at him before shaking her head. "You guys can sort this out later. But right now, I want to get there before all the trees are gone." There was a long pause of silence. Finally, Max spoke. "Angel's right. Let's just get there before it gets too dark." Fang pulled off the shoulder of the highway. They finally arrived, forty-five minutes later. Angel skipped ahead eagerly and smiling. Fang touched Max's hand. "Max…I'm sorry." She looked over at him. "Me too. Let's just pretend that it never happened?" He nodded and grabbed her hand. She warmed at the contact and squeezed his hand tighter. **(MINI FAX :D)**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Meanwhile-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"This thing is sick! I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier!" exclaimed Gazzy. Iggy held up another bag of fake snow, grinning as he emptied it out. The living room was half way filled with snow; the hallways were filled up to their waists and it was the perfect prank. They'd found the XXL sized and get this-_rainbow_ colored fake snow-bags in the basement and had schemed up the prank. Nudge was currently filling in Max and Fang's with vibrant day-glo pink snow and emptied out their closets and dyed them a matching pink with the remains of her special Bubblegum colored dye. Iggy and Gazzy tackled the main floor and were almost done. "They're going to freak," Iggy said, grinning as he dumped the last of the bags (the fake snow was super clingy to fabric and materials) into the combined piles of Max and Fang's clothes.

_A couple minutes later_

"Hey guys! We're home! We got a tree—" The front door opened and Iggy and Gazzy could hear literally hear her mouth drop open. "WHY ARE THERE MOUNDS OF FAKE SNOW EVERYWHERE! ARE THOSE MY CLOTHES? WHY ARE THEY PINK! IGGY! GAZZY! NUDGE!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

**December 23.  
>9:47 pm.<strong>

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the wayyyyyyyy-" Fang winced, as Nudge and Gazzy's off-key singing wafted through the air, permeating through his closed door and into his room. The two of them had dug up an old book of Christmas carols and had proceeded to put on a concert for Angel, Iggy, and Max.

Fortunately, he had been spared; making an excuse that he had a headache. Yeah, it was a lame excuse. But who wants to sit on the old lumpy couch (that he swears has been there _forever_) and listen to off-key singing for two hours? Not him, that's for sure.

"Feliz Navidad…Feliz Navidad…..Prospero Año y Felicidad!" Gazzy belted out the words with a horrible Spanish accent. Fang groaned, stuffing his pillow over his face. At this rate, he'd definitely get a headache.

The singing abruptly halted and he sighed. _Peace_. At last. He was just dozing off when he heard loud tromping up the stairs. _Uh oh..._he thought. The door to his room was flung open, smacking into the wall hard enough to leave a dent and sent a pile of neatly stacked clothes from his closet come tumbling down.

"Fang! How are you? Is your headache gone? We wanted to cheer you up so we decided to bring the concert upstairs!" burbled Nudge. "Okay. So our next hit song is going to be-" she turned to look at Gazzy who was flipping through the pages.

Iggy and Angel crowded through the door into the minuscule space left in the room. Angel hopped up onto Fang's desk, wobbling precariously. "I'm going to be the dancer!" she exclaimed, practicing her pirouettes. She managed to knock off the lamp and his clock. "Ooops!" Angel cringed.

Iggy smirked at Fang. He turned to the rest of the Flock. "I told you guys that Fang was ready to watch your concert after his nap!" Fang growled at Iggy who snickered at him. Fang propped himself up on one elbow. "I was actually in the _middle_ of my nap-"

Max appeared in the doorway and took one look at Fang, bundled in a blanket and surrounded by the rest of the Flock, then burst out laughing. She wormed her way through and plopped next to him. "They figured you didn't have a headache but they wanted to cheer you up anyways since you're always so gloomy at Christmas," Max whispered, her eyes sparkling.

Fang just shook his head but accepted defeat. "Okay. What song are you singing?" he asked, as he watched his family gather around him. _Oh well. If you can't beat 'em join 'em, _he thought as Nudge and Gazzy began their duet. __

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>**  
>December 24.<br>2:09pm.**

Max bit her lip as she looked down at the charred remains of what lay in front of her. Fang stared at it, horror in his eyes. "What did you do?" he asked, awe struck. "I don't know!" Max bit her lip, wincing at the lumps of the burnt cookies. "I just put it in the oven and it…kind of…I dunno….burned?"

Fang shook his head. Iggy sauntered in, whistling cheerfully and holding a mug of hot chocolate. "Hey guys, heard some racket in here-" His voice trailed off as he placed his mug directly onto a pile of flour. "Why's there flour on the counter?" he asked cautiously. His nimble fingers trailed across the rest of the kitchen cupboards and shelves and when he turned around, his hand raised up there was a strange mixture stuck to his fingers.

He stuck one finger in his mouth and licked. "Flour….chocolate…salt? And….raw egg?" He spat it out. "Why is there flour and baking supplies all over my kitchen?" Max squirmed. Iggy sighed. "Max, did you try to bake?" Max fidgeted. Iggy wheeled to Fang, who was standing next to her. "Fang?" he asked. Fang smirked. "Yup. Wanna try a cookie?"

He held up a lump of the charred cookie. "No thanks. But stop trying to change the subject! You guys better clean up this mess before Dr. M and Ella gets back from their trip to that vet thingy . And no, I'm not bailing you out this time," Iggy said, grabbing for the tin can of pre-made cookies from the store and leaving. "Have fun kids!" he called back, grinning as Max and Fang shot him glares.

Fang turned to Max. "You gonna clean this up?" She shook her head. "Not by myself, I'm not. You're helping me." "What? Why?" Max grinned. "Cuz you're my boyfriend and you want to help me, don't you Fangie?" She stepped closer to Fang, making sure her hands brushed against the black t-shirt he wore and placed her lips directly next to his ear.

He fought back a shudder before groaning. He could smell chocolate and a hint of her minty Christmas body lotion that Nudge had bought for her a few days ago. _Curse her_, he thought before giving in and taking the scrub brush from her. Max grinned triumphantly. _Mission accomplished…_she thought as she walked out of the kitchen. "Hey! Wait! You're supposed to help me!" Fang called after her. "Nah. I've got better things to do," she grinned. Max darted away Fang close on her heels a scrub brush in hand, passing Gazzy who cried out as Max turned the corner and nearly slammed into him. He turned to a smirking Iggy. "I suppose Max was baking again?" Iggy nodded, grinning widely.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**December 25.  
>12:04 am.<strong>

"Santa's late, Max!" "Where is he? I want my presents!" "I hope I get that bomb building set…I really want to make this year's Fourth of July **(OR JULY 1****ST****! :D GO CANADA) **really special." Fang could hear the whines of the younger Flock members through the chimney. He shivered and tried pulling up the loose pants he was wearing.

_Just one more minute_, he thought. _Then back to the warm fireplace, Max's arms, and hot chocolate!_ Finally, Max's head popped out through the window. "GO! Hurry up, they're getting impatient," she whispered. She gestured encouragingly at the chimney. "Couldn't I just come through the wind-" "No! They already know how he gets in!"

He sighed reluctantly as the window slammed shut, sending vibrations up the roof. _Here goes_, he thought. He hauled himself up into the chimney and looked down. The fire was small sending up small sparks, teasing him. It would be a miracle if he could get through Christmas without getting singed.

He grabbed his "sack" (really a backpack filled with presents) and inched his way downward. Puffs of soot rose as he clambered down. A puff went up his nose. He sneezed. There was dead silence before the squeals of the Flock began. "SANTA'S HERE!" _Oh dang_. He was about a foot above the flames and squeezing his eyes shut, he curled forward and hurtled through the opening of the fireplace and into the living room carpet.

"Santa!" They stared up at him. Gazzy was first to speak. "Why's your hair all blackish white?" _The flour must have come off during the trip down the chimney. Dang! _ Now don't get ideas. Fang didn't let anyone touch his hair. Well, maybe except Max. Anyways. Fang looked at Max, the orchestrator of this whole thing. "Santa's learned about hair dye," she said. Fang resisted rolling his eyes. _Really? That was the best she could do? _Max shot him a glare then mimed opening a present.

"Hey there kids. How about some presents!" he said, wincing internally at his "Santa voice". Max nearly died laughing, she was doubled over at the waist. He pulled off the backpack when Angel peered at it and said," Where's your sack? I didn't know Santa had backpacks." Max composed herself and cut in. "Well, Santa found out about this new product and decided to use it." Angel nodded. "Oh…" she said thoughtfully.

Fang fought the urge to face-palm. He handed a bright fuchsia colored wrapped present to Nudge who eagerly opened it. "OMIGOSH! THE BRAND NEW TOTALLY ACCEPTABLE MOST POPULAR AND NEEDED HOT PINK SWEATER WITH RHINESTONES AND RIBBONS AND LACE AND SPARKLES AND SEQUINS AND OMIGOSH—THE MATCHING SHIRT AND JEANS!" screamed Nudge. She flung herself at "Santa". "Thank you!" She then retreated to the bathroom to try on her new outfit. Fang handed the next package to Iggy. He ripped it open and found….a complete package of bomb supplies. "Thanks 'Santa'!" He smirked.

Fang tried to hold on to his urge to pummel Iggy with his sack. He tossed a package to Gazzy who found his very own bomb tester and immediately ran off with Iggy to the kitchen for supplies. He turned to Angel. "Here you go, little girl." She reached for her present, tore it off and squealed when she found a brand new camera! "Thanks Fang." She frowned. "You should work on gaining a few pounds next year. You're a little flat." She smiled and skipped away.

Max laughed. Fang groaned and tore off his Santa hat and shook the flour out of his hair. "I told you this wouldn't work," he said. Max just grinned. She pulled off his silly red suit before smiling at him. "Where's my gift, Santa?" she said coyly, stepping closer to him. Fang grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before stepping back. "Merry Christmas," he whispered, setting his Santa hat on her head. She smiled cheekily and he wished he had Angel's camera right then. She tugged him over to the fireplace, snuggling into his arms and they spent the rest of the night-well, more like morning in that position.

**THE END! :D What do you guys think? I thought it was pretty good. Tell me what you thought! Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, Rihanna's song, or the beer. **

**December 31  
>11:17pm<strong>

_THUMP. _

_THUMP. _

_THUMP._

_THUMP. _

_THUMP. _

_THUMP. _

_THUMP. _

_THUMP. _

_THUMP. _

_THUMP. _

_THUMP. _

Max walked in the door, Fang in tow and promptly dropped all of the grocery bags onto the floor. Fang angled himself around Max's frozen body. The scene before him was jaw dropping. The normally neat-ish living room was completely and totally trashed. Dozens of people were dancing to the ear bursting music-that explained the thumps and the vibrations under their feet. There were streamers strewn everywhere, food littering the floor and unrecognizable stains on the furniture, walls…and the ceiling? He didn't even want to know. Empty cans crushed and lying on their side and Fang bent forward to pick one up. "Coors Light? Beer?" He looked at Max. "We didn't buy beer! We bought gallons of soda and juice, but we didn't buy any beer!"

She whirled around, scanning the packed room for one person, her eyes narrowed. "Max-" "Shut it Fang," practically yelling over the music to be heard, "Where is he?" Fang spotted Iggy's spiky hair in a corner, talking with a cute brunette. Iggy looked up, catching Fang's eye. He grinned and pointed at the girl giving him a thumbs up. Fang looked pointedly at Max and back at Iggy. He started to wave his hands frantically, mouthing "NO!" He turned around at Fang's emotionless expression. Fang looked back at Max, whose eyes were murderous. "Where is he?" she demanded. He gulped and pointed towards Iggy. She turned and stalked through the crowd, thrusting through throngs of people; complaints following her along with a few choice words that Max flipped off.

"IGGY." Iggy turned around, a carefree smile on his face. It slipped off as soon as he saw Max. "Why is there beer! Where's the rest of the Flock? And where's Ella?" Iggy gulped before elbowing Fang in the stomach and hissing, "I thought bros before ho's, man." Fang held up his hands. "Sorry." He slipped away from Iggy's grip before he could do any further damage. Meanwhile, Max was still ripping into him. "I mean, how could you be so irresponsible? Did you even think about what my mom is going to do when she comes home and finds out that her house is trashed and there's minors drinking? Do you? Iggy, are you even listening to—" Someone grabbed Max's elbow and yanked her around.

"Max! Hey!" It was Ella. "Heyyy!" she slurred, throwing an arm around Max's neck the other around Fang's. He looked uncomfortable but Max's face only grew redder. "Are you drunk? Ella! Have you drinking?" Iggy took this chance to slip an arm around his brunette's waist and make his stealthy escape. Ella sipped from a can of beer that looked almost empty and giggled loudly. "Why of course not Maxieeeeeeee!" Max squeezed her eyes shut before turning to look at Fang. "I'm going to go find the Flock. Then I'm going to take her to her room. And lock her there. Forever," she mumbled the last part under her breath as she towed the still giggling Ella away and up the stairs.

"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only one..."<p>

Fang turned to dining room area which had been transformed into a karaoke singing station. Two girls were prancing on top of the table in very high heels and super short skirt, singing very loudly and off-key; obviously drunk. Someone bumped hard into his shoulder, sending him stumbling. He turned around to see a girl and a boy practically sucking each other's faces off. He shuddered in disgust as the boy pushed the girl up against the wall and practically molested her right there. He turned around and came face to face with Max. "Hey," he greeted her, sliding his hands into his pockets. "You look tired," he said gesturing to her messy hair and the irritated expression on her face. She shoved a hand into her hair. "I am. I found Nudge and Angel playing _poker_ in Iggy's and Gazzy's room." "_Iggy_ and _Gazzy's_ room? _Poker_?" She nodded. "Apparently, Iggy taught them how to. Gazzy is nowhere to be found and Ella's sleeping in her room."

**FPOV**

I watched her sigh, noting how her hair softly floated up before settling around her like a perfect halo again. I itched to reach out and smooth back her hair but I wasn't sure how'd she react especially since she was pissed off currently. "You wanna go outside for some air?" I asked. She hesitated before giving in and taking my hand—I swear I felt sparks—and I led her. Okay, more like shoved and pushed my way to the back patio door. We both slipped out. Max plopped down on the steps and sighed. "What kind of party is this? I told Ella and Nudge only their close friends." She looked up at me. "And don't say that that's all their close friends." My mouth quirked up before dropping back again.

She sighed and leaned back on her hands. The sky was dark and inky but was scattered with bright stars. I settled in next to her and tilted my head to look at them. Max glanced at me and turned to look at the sky as well. "They're really bright today," she murmured. I nodded in response. She turned to grin at me, her pissed mood gone. Lifting a hand, she reached out and brushed away some of the bangs that had fallen into my eyes. God, could she be any more perfect? In the heat of the moment, I grabbed her hand as she drew it away, giving it a lingering kiss before letting her go. She blushed red and I smirked. I loved the way and the effect I had on her, and it was the same she had on me.

She scooted closer to me and I tucked her under my arm, curled up together. I could smell her shampoo—green apples. God, I'm so whipped.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HIT IT GIRL!"

"DO IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"OHHHH! BURNNNNNNN!"

Yells broke us out of our quiet bubble and I sighed, irritated that my Max+Fang time was being ruined by some drunk people. I turned around as the patio door was opened and a drunk figure stumbled out. A brunette stood framed in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "And stay away from me! Jerk!" She then proceeded to slam the patio door which slid shut but bounced off because of the force that she had put in. The guy turned around and faced us. It was Iggy. Oh great. Here we go. I rolled my eyes.

**MPOV**

I dragged Ella up the stairs, kicking people and shoving them out of the way as I went. "Max, Max, Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…" slurred Ella. I gritted my teeth before digging my nails deeper into the silky fabric of her off shoulder shirt and continued down the quiet hall—a major difference than downstairs and the stairwell. I opened the first door on the right—Iggy's shared room with Gazzy. It was just as I expected-dirty clothes scattered and mixed with clean ones, half finished bombs, completed bombs set carefully on shelves….The only thing that I didn't expect? And you should know…I don't get surprised very easily. Angel and Nudge looked up surprised from where I could see cards and what looked like poker chips? "What are you guys doing," I asked slowly, propping the half conscious Ella against the doorframe. Nudge's eyes flitted back and forth, from me to the pile of cards and chips. "Nothing….."

Wow. That had to be the shortest sentence I had ever heard her say. Anyways. "Are you playing poker? How do you even _know_ how to play poker?" Angel shrugged. "Iggy taught us. And we found this under his bed. At first we thought it was like a bomb…but then we opened it and we found this deluxe poker set!" I groaned. This was going to be a long night. I righted myself. "Okay, well first off: you guys should not be playing poker. Secondly, you know it's dangerous in here without Gazzy or Iggy in here—I don't even know if that pen is a bomb timer or a normal one!" We all winced at the memory of Fang borrowing a pen from Iggy without asking. He ended up with singed eyebrows and burnt hair. Iggy had burst out laughing.

"Heeeheeeheeee…Max, you are really badass you know?" said Ella. We all turned to her. "Is she drunk? Cuz that would be totally underage and illegal. But then again, there are many things in this house that we've done and have that are illegal. I mean, this whole room should be illegal. Speaking of this room, don't you think that a nice coating of hot pink would match their bedspreads? ZOMG, that would be perfect. And fuzzy chairs! And fuzzy pillows, slippers, and mphrhh—" said Nudge. Angel slipped her hand off Nudge's mouth, picked up the poker set and left the room, Nudge in tow. "We're going to play in Ella's room. That way, we can keep an eye on her for you and play at the same time." She smiled sweetly. My heart melted. "Thanks sweetie." I grinned at her. She gave me a small smile. I helped Ella onto the bed—okay, that usually means I flung her on it. She groaned something unintelligible before flipping over and clutching a stuffed animal.

I grinned. This would be perfect blackmail. I took out my phone—courtesy of my mom as an early birthday/Christmas present and snapped a photo. "Kay, I'm going to go find Gazzy. Come down and find me when it's almost time to countdown." They nodded and I left the room. Phew. I slid down the closed door in exhaustion. Ella wasn't as light as she looked. -_- I walked down the hall and opened the next door—Fang's room. It was just as black as I remembered—black bedspread, black pillows, black furniture, black walls….super dark brown wood, the closest color to black. There was no sight of Gazzy anywhere so I closed the door and continued on my way. The next room was Angel and Nudge's. I didn't even bother. All that pink kept boys at a 5 m distance at all times. The next was my room. If I caught Gazzy there, I'd kill him. I opened the door. Nope, nothing. Same red coverlet crumpled and kicked to the side of the bed and same mess on the floor.

I trudged back downstairs, trying to find Fang through the throng of people that seemed thicker than before. "Hey babe," a voice whispered, their breath hot against my skin. I instantly recoiled. "What do you want?" I turned around to see the familiar-ish face of Dylan, the super jock at school. "What do you want?" I asked, impatient. He leered at me, looking me up and down appreciatively. "You," he said, leaning forward. I instantly ducked to the left and shoved him, catching him off balance. "Sorry, loser but I'm taken. Asshole." With that, I took off charging through the crowd with renewed anger and force. I finally found Fang by the dining room watching two girls sing off key on the table. Did he like their singing? Was he impressed? There was an unreadable expression in his eyes as he watched them but then again…it's Fang.

Making up my mind, I strode toward him just as he turned and saw me. "Hey. You look tired," he said. _Thanks for pointing out the obvious.._I thought, but nodded and said, "I am. I found Nudge and Angel playing _poker_ in Iggy's and Gazzy's room." "_Iggy_ and _Gazzy's_ room? _Poker_?" His eyebrows quirked upward. "Apparently, Iggy taught them how to. Gazzy is nowhere to be found and Ella's sleeping in her room." He watched me as I sighed. Finally, after a note of hesitation, he said, "You wanna go outside for some air?" I took his hand and we weaved our way through the room.

**Back to normal POV..what's it called? Third person? Anyways. On with the story!**

As the party raged on, the clock ticked forward, inching closer to its way to midnight. **Wow, that sounds like a modernized version of Cinderella at the ball. "**Iggy!" Max said as she looked at him in shock. "Are you drunk? Did you not hear what I told you half an hour ago? God, you are such a jerk sometimes." Iggy looked at Max through lidded eyes. "Whatever, Max, yell at me tomorrow. Leave me alone for now," Max narrowed her eyes and Fang silently pleaded with her in his to let it go. Max glared at him one last time. "Fine. But don't think you're off the hook," she spat at him before stalking back inside, tugging Fang along with her. Just in time for the countdown.

**FPOV**

"TEN!"

_Holy crap…now's my chance._

"NINE!"

_Wait, would she push me away again?_

"EIGHT!"

_She looks so beautiful just standing there. _

"SEVEN!"

_And is she still holding my hand? _

"SIX!"

_Fang, man up you idiot!_

"FIVE!"

_That's it…sidle up a little closer to her_

"FOUR!"

_Damn, why is she giving me that weird look!_

"THREE!"

_Oh, holy mother_

"TWO!"

_Screw this crap._

"ONE!"

_Here goes…_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I placed my hands on her shoulders, turned her around and kissed her full on the mouth. And it wasn't one of those pansy short kisses though. It was long, full, open-mouthed and tongue action kiss. Her arms looped around my neck while mine fitted around her waist, pulling her closer. It was completely fucking (**I don't like swearing..but in this case, it just has to be there)**fantastic. When we broke apart, the Flock were cat calling and hooting, but I didn't care. Max's face was flushed and there was a sparkle in her eyes. "Happy New Year, Max," I whispered. She bit her lip. "Happy New Year Fang," she said before going onto her tip toes and kissing me on the mouth again. And I relished the feeling of her warm body pressed against me, her arms around my neck weaved through hair and I thought to myself: _I wouldn't give this up for anything._

**OKAY! SO HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I hope you guys have a great 2012! I worked on this thing all night (in between family stuff of course ;D) so I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think! Too cheesy? Or just right? :) Please tell me what you guys think! Should I continue it after this (ie: like Valentines Day…? No? Yes?) ? Tell me in a review! I hope you guys liked it! HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! First off, I really want to thank everyone for reviewing! It really means a lot :D especially cuz I finally hit TWENTY! :D yeah, that seems very little but its ginormous in my eyes. Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be updating but I just wanted your opinion: As you know, there aren't that many special holidays in January with exception of Chinese New Year and New Years and those are pretty much the major ones for me. If you guys have any holidays or something, feel free to PM me or tell me in a review—that way I can update and get more ideas faster (since mine aren't really blossoming right now.) **

**Also, I have also decided that if there aren't that many other holiday ideas or special events, I'm going to add in like random days but has like something special…like I don't know…their birthdays? Or maybe something like…camping or trips and all that stuff. If you guys have ideas for that—I'll also look at those too. So! Please tell me what you think! I really look forward to seeing your ideas and stuff! I'm really sorry that this isn't an update but I really need to get what you guys think—yeah, I'm like that, its weird; don't ask. :) **

**THANK YOU! **

**-goldensunflowers **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guyyys :D *avoids pelting of rocks and sticks* Sooooooooo I could go on this huge rant on how sorry I am for not updating in likeeeeee…..a longgg time. I'M SO SORRY! :( There's been a lot of work lately and I was supremely swamped with all my stupid homework. Sooooo to make up for it (if it's possible) I wrote a kind of extra-ish long chapter? :D Also, a benefit is that I've just started my March break (YESS!) and I'll get more time to update! YAY! :D**

**Soooo, enjoy and tell me what you think! **

**January 18  
>2:38pm<strong>

Snow swirled from the pewter coloured skies and added to the knee high pile of snow that blanketed the Martinez house, driveway and surrounding houses. A gusty wind blew furiously, whistling through the chimney and causing the fire to flicker before resuming its merry blaze.

In front of the fireplace on the carpet lay two people, the girl tucked neatly between the boy's legs, resting against his chest. They were both holding mugs of hot chocolate and handfuls of marshmallows bobbed on the top. The boy had a lock of her dirty blonde hair in his grasp, twirling it and watching as the fire light caught the strands, turning them a shimmery gold.

He bent his head, pressing his lips to her the crown of her head as she snuggled deeper into his warm embrace around her. A sigh was exhaled as his lips trailed small pecks down her jaw line. He grinned as she pouted when he drew back.

"Fang!" she whined, squirming in his unbreakable hold on her. He smirked, and Max's heart skipped a beat. His smirk always made her do that.

Not to mention whenever he looked at her. Didn't matter if it was a quick look passed between them on their way to another class at school or if it was a full eyes burning into hers when they were alone.

Deep down, she felt silly about the effect he had on her. When had she become such a wimp? She never expressed mushy emotions…but that all changed when she was with him. All she wanted to do was blurt out all of her wishes and dreams about their future; of her feelings for him and her hope that he felt the same.

Of course, she hid that all from him; pushed deep and far into the back of her brain; ignored the little voice telling her, "You love him! Tell him you love him!" No, instead, she was the same indestructible Max that liked to be boss and didn't mind spending time with Fang, her best friend and ish-boyfriend….? That worried her.

Despite their many kisses and fond touches; a brush across her cheek, hand holding; an arm around her waist…they had never discussed what they were.

Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? Or was this just a fling? She hoped it wasn't. She hoped to God it wasn't. She loved him and she knew it. She just couldn't say it out loud.

A nudge from said boyfriend-ish brought her back from her whirling thoughts, as she turned around and looked into his handsome face that was graced by a small smile as he asked her what she was thinking about. The words crossed through her mind and were out her mouth before she even realized what she had said.

"I love you."

A shocked silence quickly ensued. Immediately, her face turned plum red and she scrambled out of his lap, tears stinging her eyes as she replayed the embarrassing moment in her head, over and over. But it was hurt that overwhelmed all other emotions, as she dashed away from the room. _He hadn't said anything back_, was all that echoed in her mind. She was on the third step of the staircase when a firm grip on her arm stopped her.

"Let go of me," she squeezed out through gritted teeth, willing the tears that stung her eyes to not drip down her cheeks. He didn't let go, but instead drew her toward him until she was once again, firmly pressed against his chest. She looked away from him and was mortified to find fat salty tears rolling down her cheeks. "Look at me." His voice was low but gentle.

When she didn't, he tilted her chin up with strong fingers, forcing her to look into his dark eyes. She closed her eyes, unwilling to look at him. He kissed her eyelids, feather light touches, before smoothing them open and gripping the sides of her face, so she was looking directly at him.

His eyes were not filled with disgust nor pity…it was filled with something that was much stronger. Love. And a hint of hurt. With cool fingers, he wiped away the last remnants of her tears. What he said next was loud and carefully spoken, emphasizing every word clearly. "Max, I love you." And instantly, her heart shattered and re-mended itself.

She wrenched away from his tight grip on her, getting a few paces away from him. She swallowed thickly, before harshly saying, "If you mean it as a joke, it's not funny." Fang's mouth dropped open in surprise. He strode toward with long strides and was there before she could move.

He gripped her shoulders, his eyes burning deep into hers. "Maximum Ride. I love you. You can either deny it but you know it. I know it. I've known it ever since we turned 14 and you had that Valium accident when you told me you loved me. I love you, you stubborn idiot. I love you…" His voice broke off, as he neared the end of his sentence. Max flushed at the mention of the Valium incident.

She had broken her wrist and had a dose of Valium to ease the pain. No one had ever mentioned that it made you spill your feelings! She had blurted out that she loved Fang and according to what Fang relayed back to her the next day with a shit-eating grin on his face, she had spread her arms out as wide as they could go said she loved him much.

"Do you mean it?" Fang rolled his eyes, before bending down and covering his lips with her as if daring her to contradict him. When they broke apart, she bit her lip before looking back at him. He was grinning, the widest smile she had ever seen on his face. It was contagious. Before long, she broke out into a full blown out smile.

"I'm such an idiot," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. He simply shook his head before tugging her back to the fireplace. He knew how much pride and dignity it took her to admit that. When they were settled, he whispered into her ear.

"I know that you don't like sharing all this mushy stuff…but with me, Max…you can share anything with me." "…That was such a cheesy line," she said, grinning. Fang grimaced. "I know." She laughed before cozying up to him, his arms wrapping around her and he tugged a blanket from a nearby armchair, covering them both up as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**January 31  
>3:19pm<strong>

Fang tried not to smirk as he watched a flailing Iggy being rapidly buried under a pile of wet snow by the too-willing Gazzy and Nudge. Angel was nearby, bundled in a neon pink coat and a thick white scarf with matching mitts and hat. She was busy rolling the head of her mini snowman, having already asked Max to roll two larger snowballs for her.

She caught his glance and smiled sweetly, her blond curls wet from the fluttering snowflakes that drifted down slowly from the pewter coloured sky. Fang himself was not doing any of those snow activities but instead was perched on one of the alternating levels of branches of a massive old chestnut tree.

He was wearing—let's all guess!—all black; black jacket, jeans, shoes, black scarf and gloves. He stood out like a polar bear among fat pigs. Like a zebra among dark coloured horses. Like a—okay, you get the point. He idly let his gaze wander away from the frolicking Flock and toward the rest of the snow covered acres that made up Dr. M's backyard.

"Hey." A familiar voice called from behind him. He stiffened before recognizing the voice and answered without turning around. "Hey." There were the scratchy sounds of rubber against the rough bark before the figure of Max plopped down beside him, swinging her legs from the branch.

He turned to look at his girlfriend—God, he felt a warm feeling spread through him when he called or thought of her as his girlfriend—and appraised her winter wear.

A thin jacket and grey skinny jeans tucked into knee high boots. No sight of a scarf or gloves. She shivered slightly but hunched her shoulders and looked out over the yard at the rest of the Flock. "Aren't you cold?" he asked. Max shrugged. "Gaz couldn't find his scarf so I lent him mine." Without a word, Fang unraveled the long scarf around his neck and gently reached over to wrap it around Max, her hair shining gold against the dark fabric.

She looked at him with surprise before a faint blush settled over her cheeks. "Thanks," she murmured as she tightened it around her. Fang smirked. "Anything for my girlfriend who loves me much."

Max was felt a warm tingling sensation wash over her at the word "girlfriend" directed at her. Then she realized what he'd said after girlfriend. In an instant, Max had tackled him out of the tree and to the ground. _Good thing the snow's pretty thick_, thought Fang as he groaned underneath the weight of Max falling onto him.

"I didn't mean that!" She said her cheeks red and eyes blazing. Fang grinned. "Sure, whatever you say. You sure seemed to mean it twice, once during the Valium thing and second, a few weeks ago."

Max gave an infuriated screech before proceeding to shove a mound of wet snow into his face, making sure that no part of his face escaped from the frosty wetness. She got up and stomped off.

Fang lay still for a moment, the feel of icy rivulets of water dripping down the collar of his jacket before springing back up and catching her arm and whirling her around to face him. "Don't be mad. You know I love you." His declaration was bold and she flushed again, fidgeting.

They had swapped "I love you's" in the most awkwardest way ever a few weeks ago but things had gotten back to normal…although it always made one of them a little uncomfortable when one of them said "I love you."

As he was about to release her, she let one arm wrap around his neck and bring his head down to hers, connecting their mouths. "I love you too." He relaxed and pulled her closer. Their kiss was unfortunately interrupted by a barrage of large snowballs flung at high speed at them. Raucous laughter from the Flock made them draw apart, though Max noticed with a small smile that Fang still kept one arm wrapped tight against her waist.

Fang groaned mentally. He loved the Flock but they also managed to barge in right when he and Max were having….a moment. God, when had he become such a sap? Iggy taunted them. "Aww, are Max and Fangypoo having a cute little moment?" Fang shot him a discreet finger while Max glared at Iggy.

Angel and Nudge giggled. "We have a special surprise for you guys." Uh oh, thought Fang. This doesn't sound very good. In an instant, the Flock had surrounded the two, a heft wet snowball in each of their hands. "Fire!" shouted Gazzy, a wicked grin on his cherubic face.

Fang spun on his heel, still clutching Max's hand. Max gave a bright laugh before tugging Fang along with her through the snow. They ducked through bushes, weaving through the branches. Behind them, the Flock chased them pelting them with snowballs. Soon both were sopping wet, Fang's hair pasted to his forehead, water trickling down his face. Breathless, Max yanked them both behind a large tree.

"..Hah..that..was..really—that was a close call," panted Max. Fang nodded in agreement, trying not to flinch when he felt a clump of particularly icy snow down his back. Fang peered around the tree trunk. No sign of the Flock anywhere. "Fang…" He turned around and was startled to see Max's rosy face inches away from his own. "Um..Max. I—"

"That was a really close call, don't you think, Fang?" Fang nodded uncertainly, unsure of what Max was getting at. Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "But not as close as this." And before Fang could react, Max had a large snowball in her hand and smashed it directly into Fang's shocked face. "Max!" Fang roared and Max laughed, darting away and reappearing just as quickly with the rest of the Flock each holding more snowballs.

**Okay so how was that for an apology? :D Okay, do you think that it was too early for the three words *hint hint hint*? :D REVIEW PLEASE! Anddd I promise that I won't take forever again to update. I swear. :D REVIEW! :)**

**-goldensunflowers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kay so yeah, I kinda to forever to update again. But then today I felt really guilty—I should totally be doing my history right now, but I'm typing this up. I was kinda disappointed last time at the reviews. Could we aim a little higher? Especially cuz this chapter is reallllllllllllllllllllly long? Well it seems like it's really long. Anyways. Read on! :)**

**February 13  
>7:38 am<strong>

**FPOV**

Fang rubbed his eyes sleepily. It was _way _too early to be up but if he wanted to complete his surprise for Max on Valentine's Day, he'd have to do it now when he was sure Max was still asleep. Dressed in his usual uniform (all black), he swung his bedroom door open silently and stepped into the hall. All around him was silenced, on occasion burst with the soft snoring coming from behind the door of Iggy. He crept down the hall and paused slightly at Max's closed door.

Hesitantly, he cracked the door open as silently as he could but winced at the slight creaking noise it made as he let go of the knob. What he saw took the breath right out of him. A small beam of sunlight peered through a crack in Max's blinds and streamed down on the sleeping Max. She was curled up on her side, her tousled dirty blonde hair glinted gold in the light. Her skin looked petal soft and her lips, soft and perfectly kissable.

Entranced, Fang crept forward and sat gently on the side of the bed. His hand smoothed some stray pieces of hair down on the side of her head and gently pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I love you," he whispered as he stood up again and crossed the room, gracefully dodging the piles of Max's things on the floor with ease. He turned to close Max's door and turned around and came face-to-face with Valencia Martinez.

"Oh-uh-ah, Dr. Martinez!" he stumbled over his words, his tan complexion turning a slight pink.

**VPOV**

Valencia raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow into an arch at the stuttering teenage boy that was standing in front of her daughter's bedroom. She knew in her heart that he would never do anything to hurt her daughter.

She could tell by how he acted around Max that he loved her with all his heart and would do anything for her. That thought made her heart ache slightly as she thought of the men in her life and how she had fallen for their tricks and games, how they had used her but in the end, she had won out because she had gained two beautiful daughters out from them. She didn't need them. She had her daughters and even the Flock.

Her face softened at she turned back into the dark haired boy's stammering explanation. "—and so I wanted to finish it in time—" "Enough, Fang. It's fine." She smiled at his relieved face as he excused himself and skirted around her and down the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Making sure that he had gone, she swung her daughter's door open herself and peered in. She may be lenient in letting her daughter's boyfriend live in the same house but that didn't mean that she wasn't cautious—she was doing a favour for one of her best friends…Tasha Ride. She and her husband were off with the National Ballet troupe around the world for a long time; too long thought Tasha to bring Fang and Iggy, their sons with them and had turned to Val to take care of them.

Max was still asleep, hair tousled and curled up. Valencia stepped into the room. She looked so much like her father. The blond hair and the pale complexion….She gently tugged up the thick blanket that Max had kicked away in her sleep up to her shoulders and smoothed down Max's hair, much like Fang had moments before.

She quietly left the room and padded down to the kitchen. A nice large cup of calming tea would do her good. It might even wash away the old unwanted memories that had seeped into her mind.

**February 13  
>11:43 am<strong>

**MPOV**

Beams of bright sunlight streamed through the partially cracked blinds in Max's bedroom. The sky was blue with large fluffy white clouds floating around and the birds were twittering in that sweet annoying way that makes you want to throw a rock at the row of them, perched on the tree branch that was so conveniently right next to your bedroom window.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! _sounded Max's alarm clock.

A slender arm reached out from underneath the covers and with a graceful smack, brought the clock smashing into the ground and effectively turning it off.

Max snuggled into the warm covers but was once again disturbed by the loud yell from behind the close door. "Phone for you Max!" Max rolled over onto her side and picked up the cordless phone that was tossed on her bedside table.

"Hello?" she said groggily. "Hi! Is this Max?" said a bubbly voice that gave Max two hints: A) Who the hell calls before noon? Anyone who was close to her knew that Max was a monster to face before noon. B) _who the hell calls before noon?_ "Hello?" repeated the voice. "Yes?" Max said impatiently.

She could just feel the warmth and the cover of sleep drifting away from her. "Omigosh! Max? This is JJ? Remember me? From the vet? With the pink poodle? You know the one that peed all over your foot?" Yes, she certainly remembered that. It was during the summer and Max and Fang were volunteering at her mom's vet.

Max was supposed to direct the dogs and their owners to wherever their appointment was while Fang, the lucky duck, got to stay at the reception desk and answer phone calls. Which wasn't often.

The stupid poodle had been in for its monthly pink hair dye and had decided that Max's favourite dark gray Converse with graffiti was the perfect place to take a "number1."

Fang had practically died laughing when Max had stomped back toward the entry way, JJ babbling apologies but holding back giggles. In the end, Fang had managed to calm a fuming Max down and JJ turned out to be pretty nice. Until she started flirting with Fang. That perky blonde seemed to be never affected by Max's murderous glares that she shot at her every time she giggled at something Fang said.

In fact, JJ appeared every weekend to volunteer with Max and Fang. Eventually, Max had gotten used to her babble—she could out rival Nudge in the talking category—and they had become friends…ish.

While Max had been reminiscing, JJ had been babbling on and on.

"—and so since you aren't going out then we should totally hit this awesome club—"

"Woah woah woah, what?"

"Did you _not _hear what I just said? Okay, anyways, I figured that we should go clubbing together because it's been ages since we've seen each other! Plus, you're single and I'm currently single because my last boyfriend—Bradshaw,"

_Who names their son Bradshaw?_

"—was a total jerk and do you _know_ what he did? It was like—"

Max groaned mentally. This could go on for another hour.

"So, I broke up with him. But tomorrow's Valentine's Day and like going stag—"

"Your point is…." cut in Max.

"Well, we could scope out the guys!"

_Uh no. Especially when I have a yummy boyfriend already. Ew, did I really just say yummy boyfriend. Gosh, get a grip Max! You're talking to yourself!_

"JJ….look, I appreciate the offer but I already have a boyfriend."

"OMIGODDDDD WHOOO?" JJ literally shrieked through the phone.

"Um, no one you know," Max lied quickly.

"Oh." Max could literally see the pout on JJ's face.

"Well, we could still go clubbing and you could help me find a hot guy!"

"JJ—"

"Great! I'll pick you up 7! Wear something hot!"

"No, wait—"

"Ta ta!"

"JJ—"

_Beep Beep Beep. _

Max groaned and flung the phone at the door. Which just happened to open.

"OW!"

Iggy stood in the doorway, holding his now swollen nose. Max shrugged her apology at him, as she stood up, kicking her blankets to the ground as she went. "You should know better than hand the phone to me before I'm actually awake." Iggy grumbled before shuffling away, muttering something about gauze and pink dye. Max raised her voice. "And you better not be planning on testing your bombs _anywhere_ near my room!" Iggy shot Max the bird before he disappeared down the stairs, leaving Max alone in her room.

Max reached for her cell phone, atop a pile of papers and texted Fang.

To: Fang Ride  
>From: Max Martinez<br>Time sent: 11:57  
>Time received: -<p>

**Hey, where are you? **

After a couple of minutes, there was still no answer. Max shrugged before burrowing back into her pillow and bed, drawing her comforter over her head and fell back asleep.

**February 13  
>5:51 pm<strong>

Fang stepped back, a rare satisfied grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see what Max thought of this. Glancing down at his watch, he swore under his breath. Grabbing his bag, he headed quickly back to Dr. M's house. _I can't wait for Max's face. I want to be right there when she sees this._ He allowed himself a tiny smile before he flagged down the nearest cab, firing directions at the cabbie. The black cab zoomed off into the busy streets.

**February 13  
>6:16 pm<strong>

Max paced in front of her mirror. What the hell do you wear to a club? She hadn't been to a club in ages. Okay fine, she hadn't been to a club ever. Too late now to back out, JJ had sent her a text early on reminding her.

**To: Max Martinez  
>From: JJ Waterstone<br>Time sent: 05:03  
>Time received: 05:04<strong>

**im picking u up in two hours. wear something clubby. DON'T FORGET! –xoxo jj. **

Max glanced swiftly at the clock. 6:17pm. She had time. Rummaging up her courage and pride, she walked out of her bedroom and toward the last door down the hallway that was blaring music and covered in pink fur and rhinestones. Mustering, a brave face, she knocked on the door. The music stopped sharply before the door was yanked back to reveal Nudge in jeans and a "cute" Hollister shirt.

She looked at Max weirdly. "Uh..hi Max. You must be lost. See, you never come visit my room unless it's time for dinner, breakfast or lunch; or to wake me up in the morning, or if there's some kind of emergency—omigod, there's been an emergency! What happened? Is the Flock okay? Where's Angel? How about Fang? And what about Iggy—" Max slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay Nudge, this is the one and only time I'm going to ask you this, but I need your help." Nudge shut up and began to nod vigorously, making Max's hand bob up and down in time to her nods.

"What do you need help on?"

Cue Max reluctantly trying not to tell Nudge.

"….What do I wear to a club?"

Cue Nudge fan-girling.

"OMIGOD."

"YOU'RE

GOING

TO

A

CLUB?

WITH

WHO?" screamed Nudge.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Max grabbed Nudge by the shoulders and dragged her into Max's room, firmly shutting the door and locking it. "But Max, if I help you…there's a price." Max narrowed her eyes at Nudge suspiciously.

"I get to rearrange your closet and buy you a new wardrobe."

"WHAT?"

"Deal or no deal?"

"If you touch any of my Converse—"

"Do you want help or not? And I won't touch them."

"Or any of my skull tees!"

"..You own skull tees?"

"Okay, fine, I took them from Fang. But anyways!"

"AWWW…That's so sweet! You guys share each other's clothing! Pretty soon, we'll see Fang in those crop tops we bought you last month!"

"….Please never say that again…."

"Anyways! Deal?"

"Urgh…Fine…"

Nudge set to work immediately, flinging clothes out of Max's closet. "Ugh, not this….definitely not this!" On and on and on. Max slouched in a nearby chair, protesting each time Nudge threw something out of her closet.

"Nudge. Those are my limited version of Converse. Put. Them. Down."

"Okay, okay, okay. Geez, touchy much?"

"Oh please. Like I don't see you complaining when anyone even tries to touch your Alexander Ludwig poster **(that was for my benefit. SO HOTTTTTT ;D)**

Finally, Nudge settled on a pair of eensy weensy pair of shorts that Max swore she didn't own and a tube top. She held it out to her.

"Here! Try it on."

"No way! That tube top doesn't even come down to my belly button."

"Max, it comes just above your belly button. It shows off that toned stomach."

"Okay, no."

Together, Max and Nudge finally compromised on a pair of white shorts, a faded American flag tank top and Converse, much to Max's delight. Nudge held out a pair of high heeled fire truck red pumps. "Pleaseeeeee?" Max scoffed. "The day I wear those, you will be allowed to date."

"HEY!"

Max fastened on the pair of earrings that Nudge held out, slipped on the chunky ring, and finally pulled on the Converse. Grabbing her black clutch, she piled in her phone and moisturizing lip gloss—she put a foot down at thick coated lipstick and those blobby fake gloss. Nudge babbled on. "Oh, please tell me what the club looks like and oooh, the guys!" "Nudge—"

Max was cut off by Angel who bounded into the room. "You looked really nice, Max!" "Thanks sweetie." Angel turned to Nudge. "We're playing Twister! Come on!" Nudge gave a last expectant look at Max before disappearing out the door, Angel in tow.

Max flopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone; dialing Fang's number.

_Beep…_

_Beep.._

_This caller is unavailable right now. Would you like to leave a message?_

Max rolled her eyes and prepared to launch into her rant.

_It's Fang. _

_BEEEEEP._

"Hey Fang, it's Max. Where are you? I left you a text hours ago. Anyways. Call me back—"

Max was interrupted by the loud honk outside. Parked in the driveway was JJ's bright red convertible with JJ herself in the driver's seat, wearing a flashy silver one shoulder mini dress. "Maxie! Let's get moving! Those boys aren't going to wait all night!" Nudge appeared next to her and peered out the window with Max. "Who's that?" she asked.

"That's JJ. We met over the summer. Anyways. I'm going to go now. Tell Iggy he's in charge. And not to blow up anything. Or touch anything in my room. I don't know where Fang is," Max gestured annoyedly at her cell phone in one hand, "But when he does come back, tell him to call me. Dr. M's out on a vet emergency but she texted and told me there's two twenties for pizza." Forgetting about her phone, she grabbed her things and went downstairs. "Hey, I'm leaving now. I wrote down the address of the club in case you guys can't reach me," she said to Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy and Gazzy barely looked up from their intense game of Twister. Iggy's phone rang as Max headed out the door.

Max waved goodbye and opened the shiny door to JJ's convertible. "Bye!" she called out. JJ pulled out of the driveway; as they zoomed off, she thought she saw Iggy frantically gesturing at the car then at the phone then at the wide eyed Nudge. _Crap, _she thought, as she rummaged through her purse. She'd left her phone upstairs. Whatever, it was just one night. She glanced at JJ who seemed genuinely excited to be hanging out with Max rather than one of her other glitzy rich obnoxious girl friends.

**February 13  
>6:59 pm<strong>

**Incoming call to Iggy Ride  
>Caller ID: Fang Ride<strong>

**Iggy: **Hey bro…what's up?

**Fang: **Hey Iggy, I need to call in that favour from last week.

**Iggy: **Go for it.

**Fang: **I need you to make sure that Max doesn't know my plan until I get back.

**Iggy: **What plan?

**Fang: **Igg, I really don't need this right now…

**Iggy: **No, I seriously don't remember. What plan?

**Fang: **The plan for Max…_remember?_

**Iggy: **OH SHIT!

**Fang: **What?

**Iggy: **Max just left.

**Fang: **…

**Iggy: **Fang? Fang? You there?

**Fang: **Iggy! God, how could you _forget_? This took me weeks….god…all this…damn..IGGY!

**Iggy: **Calm down, calm down…um….maybe the girls know where she went.

***Sets phone down and muffled talking in background***

**Iggy: **Uh…Fang..buddy….

**Fang: **Don't "Fang..buddy" me.

**Iggy: **She went to a club. Uh..with KK?

**Angel: **No, it was JJ!

**Fang: **JJ? Well, where's this club?

**Iggy: **Well, she left the address. Maybe if you hurry, you can find her.

**Fang: **Cool.

**Iggy: **It's 126 Northsile Avenue. Uh and Fang? I'm sorry, bro. I didn't mean to forget—

**Fang: **You can make it up to me later. I gotta go now.

**Call disconnected.**

**Time ended: 7:04 **

**February 13  
>7:38 pm<strong>

Max made her way through the crowd—okay, maybe "made" wasn't the right word. More like shoved and pushed her way toward JJ who was already half drunk at the bar. Max slipped into the seat next to her. "Maxiee!" squealed JJ. Swiveling around in the bar stool, she demanded to the bartender, "Two shots and keep 'em coming!"

She slapped down her Black American Express card. Max gaped at it. "JJ, I thought you were here to pick up another guy not get drunk as a skunk!"

JJ reached out and patted Max's face, a sloppy grin on her face. "Max, Max, Max. Skunks aren't drunk!" Max fought the urge to shake her vigorously. The bartended delivered them the drinks and JJ reached out eagerly for one.

"Come on Maxie! Live a little!" Max reluctantly took the drink. "Ready? On the count of one..twoo..threee!" Max gagged as the drink slithered down her throat, burning it wherever it touched. "Wasn't that good?" squealed JJ.

"We can get drunk and forget that tomorrow's Valentines Day and how I'm going stag to the Sweet Cupid Dance and how I'm going to see Henderson with some other skank and oh look, another shot; let's do it together Maxieeeee..come one Maxiee!"

"I thought his name was Bradshaw…"

**February 13  
>8:02 pm<strong>

Max's head spun. She wasn't sure how much alcohol she had inhibited but it had certainly made her "drunk as a skunk." Stumbling, she clutched JJ's arm which wasn't much help since JJ must have had twice the amount of alcohol as Max in her stick thin body.

Still, Max couldn't help but notice the appreciative glances from the guys nearby that lingered on JJ before sweeping past her. Somewhere in her drunken state, she wanted to be looked at like that. She wanted to be the "it" girl.

"JJ, let's dance!"

Max spun JJ onto the dance floor who nearly took out a group of people before she managed to stay upright. They joined the group of thumping, pumping, gyrating group of strangers who welcomed them into the warm embrace in a drunken haze.

Max closed her eyes; the club was dark and the spotlights were cast all around the dance floor. She tripped and braced herself for the fall and be trampled by all the dancing people but found herself in solid arms.

Twisting around, she saw a blond haired boy with turquoise eyes. His name dimly registered in her mind as well as snippets of words. _Dylan…super jock….asshole…..New Year's Party? _

Max wondered why she would call him an asshole; he was hot and available. She slung her arms around his neck while she could feel his snaking up her tank top and resting on her lower back. Unknowing to Max, the two of them had been slowly shoved off to the bottom of the stairs that led to the entrance. Sure, this seemed fine to her but shit was about to hit the fans.

**February 13  
>8:04 pm<strong>

Fang and Iggy paced the perimeter outside the club, looking for a tall blond streaked brown haired girl wearing a tank top and shorts. Great. There were tons of people who fit that description. Not to mention, Iggy was blind. That helped a lot. Groups of people were simply milling around; copping a smoke or getting high on weed. Iggy laid a hand on Fang's shoulder. "I'm sorry dude. Maybe she went inside?"

Fang pled silently that she hadn't. There would be no chance of finding her if she went in there. "You should go home, Igg. I'll find her myself." Iggy weighed his options. He knew his brother's plan—which was admittedly good—and gift for Max had taken a long time to plan out and arrange but he thought of his Twister game. What was he thinking? His brother needed him.

"No, I'll come with you."

Fang showed his ID as did Iggy but Fang went ahead. His eyes scanned the constantly moving crowd on the dance floor and was about to head off in the direction of the bar when something caught his eyes.

At the base of the stairs was a couple with their arms around each other. Dirty blonde hair. Tank top. Shorts. Wrapped in the arms of some stranger. And before his horror struck eyes, the boy's head snaked forward and planted a kiss right on her lips. Instead of pushing him away, the girl wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and angled her face for a deeper kiss. The spotlight swept past her face. It was enough to see that the girl...was no other than Max.

**February 13  
>8:04pm<strong>

Max danced with Dylan. She danced and didn't even care about who saw her. Stopping to catch her breath, she caught his easy grin and returned one back. A girl with long red hair stumbled into Max, causing her to fall into Dylan.

Their gazes met. And then his head snaked forward and he was kissing her. Her arms went around his neck on instinct and all of a sudden, a voice shouted her name. That was when she finally thought of Fang. _Fang._

Max ripped away from Dylan, gasping. She turned around and saw Fang.

Just standing there. His beautiful face; his eyes usually so cold and hard were filled with emotions, swirling in the dark depths. Hurt covered his face. Max stumbled toward him.

"Fang—"

"…I can't believe you.."

Those four words ripped from Fang's mouth and made Max's jaw drop.

Fang's face was unforgiveable.

He turned around and shoved through the crowd of people and disappeared from Max's sight.

"Fang!" she cried.

Max glanced to the left where she saw Iggy. His sightless eyes stared accusingly at her and for once…they weren't off by a few inches…they were dead on. He turned too and made his way out of the club.

_What had she done?_

**8 fricken pages on Word, people. Hope you guys are happy. Now! I want to hear what you guys think will happen in the next chapter? What will become of Max and Fang's relationship? What about Dylan? Are they going to get together? IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOU GUYSS. **

**Tell me what pairing you want. Dylan and Max? or Fang and Max? It's up to you guys. Don't review? Dylan's going to be a little more than BFF with Max…but a review? Maybe Max and Fang make up! LOL jks. But still! REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG YOU GUYS FREAKING ROCK! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I want to dedicate this chapter to all of those who reviewed Chapter 5—that would be:**

**IRockUDontLiveWithIt**

**Anon**

**Anon**

**Alix Jackson**

**Blueberryoreo**

**ScissorLuv21**

**-Cozart-Felton-Horan**

**TigersRule9**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike**

**CatoIsMine**

**TerBorct**

**ANON kpopluverD-I totally know this is you giz :)**

**Anon**

**Linda Glasgow**

**MPHKnows**

**Andddd last but not least,**

**Lilslybud.  
>_<strong>

**Wow, that took up a lot of room. But I'm so happy! Thank you so much guys! :) 15 reviews for that chap. :D might be small in some people's eyes but its huge in mine! Not to mention all those Favourites and Alerts. :)**

**Okay, so to thank you all, I worked reallllly hard and finished up this chap and am going to post this today! LOl, if I keep getting these awesome reviews, I might even update every week….hint hint hint…LOL jks. :) but stillll that would be AWESOME. :) **

**I was actually planning on updating later but my parents are being pissy and yeah...**

**Okay, so without further ado, the story! Oh wait, im realizing I keep forgetting the disclaimer. Whoops.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. or Fang. Or Cato/Alexander Ludwig. :( too bad though…:D **

**February 13  
>8:06 pm<br>Location: 126 Northsile Avenue—Club Meldorado**

Fang shoved people out of his way, not caring about the string of cusses and words that followed him. He just kept bulldozing forward, heading for the entrance. All of a sudden, the club seemed to cave in; the walls bending and forming, it was so cramped in here.

_I need air; I can't breathe! _

He slammed past the bouncers standing at the front of the club and doubled over, a few feet from the doors. To his dismay, he felt stinging tears in the corner of his eyes. He brushed them roughly away before righting himself. He wouldn't cry over that.

He wouldn't cry over his girlfriend that he'd found in the arms of another and making out; wouldn't cry over the girlfriend that had broke his heart; wouldn't cry over the fact that they had told each other "I love you" only a few weeks ago…..would cry because he had just been smacked in the face with the fact that he had been hurt by someone he thought would never hurt him.

He heard light footsteps behind him. "I don't want to see you," he snarled, a murderous look on his face. He assumed it was Max. He could already see that gorgeous hair of hers that made him want to run his hands through them every time they were alone.

"Hey man, it's just me." It was Iggy. Fang felt a small flash of disappointment before he shoved it back down.

**IPOV**

Iggy cursed his blindness for the thousandth time as he fumbled his way through the club. Lucky for him, he and Fang had this bond….more like this uncanny sense on where Fang was. That made locating him a lot easier. Sensing a large group of people coming up from the stairs, he skirted them and was about to come up directly behind Fang when he stopped. Iggy got the sense that Fang had found Max.

Yet why was he not moving? "Max!" he called. There was a moment of silence. Well, as much silence that you could get in a club filled with people moving and dancing to the loud thumping beat of the music.

His sensitive hearing picked up even Fang's faint whisper.

"….I can't believe you…"

Then he felt Fang shove past him and slip out into the crowd. Uh oh. Whatever Max had done, it wasn't good. Max called after him. Turning around and fixing his gaze on where he assumed Max was, he set an accusing glare on her. Fang hadn't been that upset since his pet tarantula, Spidey had been crushed by their semi-lunatic great aunt, Susan when Fang was 10.

Fang had let him out for a crawl around his bedroom just when Great-Aunt Susan had come to visit. She'd snatched up the first thing she saw—Iggy's brand new copy of the Hunger Games **(HUNGER GAMES FTW—TEAM CATO/ALEXANDER LUDWIG! :P)** and smacked it down on it, all the while screeching, "THERE'S A MONSTER ON THE LOOSE! TASHA GET MY CHINA CUPS AND MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!" Iggy had laughed his head off but mourned his poor innocent book.

Bringing his attention back on hand, he turned too and blindly made his way out to find Fang, leaving Max standing alone at the bottom of the stairs.

**February 14  
>12:08am<br>Location: Valencia Martinez's house; Max's bathroom.**

_Retch. Barf. Barf. Choke. Gag. _Max braced her hands around the bowl of the toilet and heaved once more. Her head swum and she leant back, pressing her hot cheek against the cool of the bathtub next to her. She groaned as she felt her stomach roll, once; twice and bent over the toilet again.

But still, nothing could pierce her now. She was completely numb since the…incident.

_Fang…I'm so sorry…_

A hot tear spilled out from under her eyelashes and splashed onto the cold tile beneath her.

_**A few hours ago….**_

Max was certainly startled when Fang had appeared. She was hurt that Fang would even think that. In her drunken state, there was no way she would be able to find him in this mess. She had to find JJ first. She spotted JJ, chatting it up with a tall dark haired guy—through her drunken eyes, he looked just like Fang. Max couldn't believe it. Had he already moved on? And to JJ? He didn't even let her explain!

Jealousy grew like a wave inside of her and threatened to swamp her. As soon as Max was pushed among the people on the dance floor, all she could think about was Fang.

The way he would kiss her, lingering gently before giving her one of his special rare "Fang" smiles, reserved for her. The way that it seemed their hands fit perfectly despite how cheesy it sounded.

The way he would wrap his arm around her and press his lips into her head. His jawline. His eyes. His smile. His _everything. _That was when Max realized it. She had had _everything. _She had a boy who loved her more than the world and would do anything for her.

But she had just lost that.

Tears burned in her eyes and she swiped out and grabbed a shot glass from a passing waiter. Downing it and ignoring the burn down her throat, she vowed to fix things. She slumped down at the bar. "Give me a vodka," she demanded. The glass was placed in front of her, but it was only the beginning of many more to come.

But Max, Max, Max….does alcohol fix all things?

_**Back to present…**_

Max bent over the toilet once more. The whole house was quiet; Dr. M had gone out with a couple of friends—something she hadn't done in a while; Ella, Nudge, and Angel were holding a sleepover in a tent out in the backyard, Gazzy was off at his friend's house…she didn't know where Iggy or Fang was.

She was completely alone.

_And_ _on Valentine's Day_, she remembered bitterly. Thinking back a couple of weeks ago, she remembered Fang's excited eyes as he told her he had a surprise coming up for her. She'd pouted but he wouldn't crack but he had promised she'd love it.

"Forever alone," she mused out loud and gave a dry bitter laugh. **FOREVER ALONEEE….loL, totally ruined the moment. :D**

Another wave of nausea forced her back to the toilet as she hurled up what little she had eaten; it was mostly alcohol anyways.

**February 14  
>11:48am<br>Location: Nearby park**

"Fang, buddy, you wanna slow down?" panted Iggy. He was running behind Fang, who had kept a steady burning pace for the last half hour while Iggy had been holding his side and panting like a dog.

Fang's only reply was, "Nope."

"Kay, I know you're hurting over—"

"We're not talking about this," was Fang's brusque reply.

"Fang, this is _Max. _You've crushed on her ever since freshman year and you're going to give up all this? This is _Max. _You're never going to find another girl like her—"

"Shut the hell up, Iggy."

"Fine." Iggy stopped running causing Fang to look behind him in surprise. "You may be my brother and I love you but that doesn't mean you don't act like a dickhead 30% of the time. You know there has to be something behind why they kissed. Give her a chance to explain."

"….I can't, Igg..I can't." Fang's voice was broken and he slumped onto a nearby bench. Iggy settled next to him. "You can. You love her. You _can._" Fang's voice rose. "I gave her all my trust, I gave her everything; I gave her my fucking _heart_! And you know what she just did? She just shattered it!" Fang stood up, anger evident in his voice.

"Fang—"

Fang rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "I'm going home. I need some time alone." He looked at Iggy who got the not quite so subtle message and immediately jumped up. "I'll just meet up with you….later…I guess." Fang got him a cab and as it sped away, Iggy pressed his face against the cool glass, wishing he could see Fang and where he was headed.

**February 14  
>12:08am<br>Location: Valencia Martinez's house; third floor stair landing**

Iggy made his way silently up the stairs. He'd already memorized every nook and corner of the house during his stay while his parents were away. Hauling himself up the last flight, he made his way toward his bedroom when he heard a sound coming from one the three bedrooms on the last floor of the house.

The rooms were only Max's, Fang's and his. Nudge and Ella shared a room—not to mention similar interests, Gazzy's, Angel's and Dr. Martinez's room were on the second floor. Ears pricking up as he listened carefully as he heard the sound again.

They were coming from Max's room but to be more specific, Max's bathroom. Iggy placed a cautious hand on Max's door and quietly slipped in. To be honest, he felt sorry for Max. He knew that she loved Fang as much as he loved her. But what he saw shocked him to the heart.

Even his usual sensitive ears didn't pick up the sound of Max's sobs. She was curled up on the floor of the bathroom, tears pouring down her cheeks and Iggy felt heartsick. Max was as upset as Fang—sure Fang didn't cry but that was the most emotion he'd show in a while. His nose caught the whiff of vomit. He wrinkled his nose but his disgust softened when he looked back at Max. His "big sister", his proud fearless _invincible _leader…

He felt around until he found Max's face towel and wet it slightly. Cleaning up the vomit, he tossed the now dirty cloth back into the sink to wash later. Gently, he scooped up Max in his arms. Fumbling through her room, he placed her on her bed and tossed her comforter over her. Retracing his steps to the bathroom, he cleaned up everything and flicked off the light.

Iggy retreated to his room. _Max must be really hurting. Yet Fang is too. Why can't they just explain to each other? _Groaning, he flopped onto his bed. All this drama really took some energy to deal with.

**February 14  
>11:29am<strong>

Max woke with a terrible headache, a disgusting taste in her mouth and felt sticky all over. Swinging her legs to one side of the bed, she cupped her head in her hands, trying to get rid of the throbbing that pounded like a continuous beat in her mind. Flashbacks of yesterday poured in and it certainly didn't make her feel better.

_Her kissing Dylan….seeing Fang watching them….alcohol…throwing up…someone lifting her and placing her on her bed? _

When the throbbing eased off slightly, she tried standing. Dizzily, she made her way over to the full length mirror that was decorated with pictures of the Flock, her family…and Fang and her.

With his arms around her waist, with them kissing, him looking tenderly at her, hugs, birthdays…kissing him under mistletoe…after snowball fights and smiles on their faces….they were all there. Her heart gave a sickening lurch and she thought of Fang. Sick, she tore her gaze away from them and to herself.

She looked like a bedraggled mess. Her hair was wild, her eyes bloodshot and her skin was pale instead of its slight tan. She stumbled into the shower and minutes later, under the steady pressure of hot water zinging at her skin, she cried.

For the second time in _years. _She let her tears mingle with her bathwater. Downstairs, she could hear the clatter and calls of her family…..no one seemed to notice or remember Max wasn't there.

**APOV**

Angel laughed loudly as she watched Gazzy make shapes with his pancake batter. Looking around the large airy kitchen, she smiled as she watched Nudge and Ella chat over some new star proposing on Valentine's Day in a magazine. Her gaze landed on a somber looking Iggy who was frying bacon.

She frowned. Her gaze flitted around the room until she landed on Fang. She gave an inward looked horrible. He had bags underneath his eyes and they were bloodshot. He couldn't even force a smile when Gazzy showed him the pancake picture of him and Max. Well, they did look more like fat blobs.

Instead, it actually seemed to make his expression worse. He glowered and picked at his food. Dr. Martinez was calmly drinking her tea and reading the newspaper. Only Max was missing.

Quietly, Angel slipped out and headed up to Max's room. Pressing her ear against the locked door, she heard the hissing of the shower and the slight hiccupping sound. It was Max, she realized. Max was _crying. _Angel was shocked.

"Max?" she called out timidly.

The hiccupping sound stopped and she heard a few sniffles before the water turned off. "Yeah, Ange?" she replied.

"I..I just wanted to tell you breakfast is ready." There was some shuffling and Angel could image Max wrapped in a towel, drying her hair. "Okay." Angel hesitated. "Are…are you okay?" There was an intake of a breath. "I'm fine," said Max, in a voice that indicated she was definitely _not _fine.

"I..I actually feel a little sick. Do you think you could ask Dr. M to bring me up a tray of food?" "Of course. I'll be back soon. Get better!" Angel backed away and scampered down the stairs. Grimly, she came to her conclusion: Max was definitely not okay and Angel had no clue why.**  
><strong>

**February 14  
>12:09pm<br>Location: Max's bedroom**

Max sat in her bed, leaning against a mountain of pillows, the comforter pulled up to her waist; the shades were drawn to let in just the faintest glimmer of light. Next to her was a tray laden with goodies that would usually make Max feel a lot better. There was a stack of pancakes drizzled with maple syrup, bacon and sausages, a bowl of vanilla ice cream that was topped with berries, and a large glass of orange juice.

On a normal day, she would have gorged herself until she was full. But now, the pancakes had only been nibbled, the bacon slightly touched, and the ice cream melting. She sipped from the juice. Blegh. Pulp. Her headache was almost gone now but had been replaced by the large heavy weight of pure guilt.

She finally remembered what had happened. Drunken dancing with Dylan; kissing him, Fang seeing them, him storming away…going back to alcohol…throwing up…. When she was sick, Fang was almost always by her side. He'd hold her hand, soothe her…but now, nothing. She regretted last night so much. He hadn't even given her a chance to explain!

A knock at the door interrupted her from her thoughts. Iggy appeared in the doorway, a hot cup of tea in one hand. "Hey," he said, drawing up the nearby armchair and settling in as Max sipped from the cup. Max looked at him. She remembered how he had set his accusing glare on her yesterday and heaved a sigh.

"Don't start. I know what I did was wrong but—"

"You don't _know_!" Iggy's outburst made her stop. "Fang was completely heartbroken!" Max stared at him. "Iggy, you have no idea what happened. You don't know how _sorry _I am!" Iggy regarded Max with clouded eyes. "I know. I heard you crying yesterday."

"Iggy.." Max voice was small and soft. "I..I just don't know what to do."

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"No…I haven't left my room since yesterday."

Iggy gently said, "Maybe you should try. I know for a fact that the Flock is going to a movie this afternoon. And Fang refused to go."

"Thanks."

Iggy got up to leave but left with a smirk. "You totally owe me for cleaning up your vomit." Max threw a pillow after him but called out a soft "thank you." Iggy graced her with another smile before disappearing around the corner.

**February 14  
>12:48pm<br>Location: Hallway on the third floor**

Max shuffled out of her room, still clad in her PJs that consisted of baby blue striped PJ shorts and a white cami; holding her tray that was filled with barely touched food. So entranced in her musings of how she would usually scarf it all down, she didn't see the familiar black dressed person with their head down collide right into her.

"Ow…shit…" Max groaned when she saw the food and dishes scattered on the floor around the two. Rubbing her cheek where she had smashed into the person's shoulder, she raised her eyes to look into who she'd crashed and was immediately sucked into the dark inky black depths of the one person she wished desperately wasn't the one she'd bumped into.

Instantly, she flicked her eyes away from his. "What? You don't even have the backbone to look me in the eye?" His harsh tone made her flinch and she lifted her chin to meet his eyes defiantly.

He was glaring at her; it made her heart ache. He always had a special smirk or smile for her and she really didn't need a special glare to take the place of the other two.

"Fang—"

"No." His voice was bitter. "I get it."

Max grew desperate. "No Fang, you don't—"

"Do you really think I want to know how great Dylan and your relationship is? Do you really want me to suffer through your whole epiphany of how Dylan is amazing and I was just a distraction; an obstacle between you and your great love?" He said the last part dripping with sarcasm.

"That's not true!"

"Then tell me what _is _true! I saw you kissing him!"

They were both in each other's faces, breathing hard. His eyes were boring deep into hers. She couldn't stand the disgust that he regarded her with. Their voices grew louder; both forgetting that the rest of the Flock and family could hear their conversation very, very clearly.

"Well at least I didn't go running off with another girl as soon as you found us kissing!" Max retaliated, fury burning within her, driving away all traces of hurt and apology.

Fang reared back in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you with JJ! Don't lie!"

"JJ? My god, Max are you really trying to turn this problem back to me?" He shook his head. Instead of backing off like Max expected him to, he stepped forward. "I went home. You on the other hand spent the rest of the night at the bar with your little boy toy, Dylan."

He spat the last few words at her. Max recoiled. Had who she seen really wasn't Fang? Fang searched her face for an expression. Apparently, not finding what he wanted, he stalked away toward his room and slammed the door loudly. Max was frozen in shock.

"Fang…." Her small cry fell on deaf ears and she was left alone amidst broken dishes and scattered food.

**February 14  
>6:32pm<br>Location: Dr. M's dining room**

The room was quiet; there wasn't much chatter except for the clatter of silverware against the dishes. Angel and Nudge were quietly murmuring about the movie they'd seen that afternoon—The Hunger Games—while Iggy and Gazzy were discussing their new prototype bomb.

Ella was telling Dr. Martinez the summary of the movie. Max and Fang were silent. Instead of their usual spots beside each other, Max was seated between Nudge and Angel and Fang sat next to Iggy and Ella. Valencia noticed this as the teens slowly piled in and sat down for dinner.

"So, Max, how was your trip with JJ yesterday?" asked Valencia, trying to brighten the mood. Bad choice. Max and Fang both stiffened while Iggy looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. "It was fine," mumbled Max, picking at her vegetables. "Yeah, I'm sure it was fine when you were making out with someone other than your _boyfriend_," muttered Fang under his breath.

Unfortunately, Max caught it. Shoving her chair backward, she stood up and glared at him. "I don't know what the hell is your problem! I've tried talking to you but you don't even listen!" she shouted. Fang shoved his chair as well and stood.

"You don't know the problem? Are you fucking kidding me?" Max crossed her arms. "Okay, fine so I kissed him. I was _drunk!_ Do you really think I would do that on purpose?"

Fang scoffed derisively which made Max's blood burn. "I'm glad you think so highly of me," Max spat. The rest of the Flock looked on at the two of them. Finally Valencia stood up. "Max, Fang; I think that you two should resolve your conflicts on your own, not to an audience." She gestured toward the patio door.

Fang simply shook his head and slipped out the patio door, making sure the door swung shut with a bang. Max looked at her mother. "Mom…" Valencia shook her head. With a deathly glare on her face, Max too left and slammed the door shut so hard, the water in their glasses shook.

Valencia sighed. Turning her attention back to the silent Flock, she gave a weak grin. "On with dinner?"

**OKAYYYYY LOTTA DRAMA THEREEE. So? What do you think will happen outside? Will they BREAK UP? WILL THEY MAKE UP? It all depends on YOUUUUU. :) *PST FOR PEOPLE WHO STOP READING AFTER HERE…there is more info on the next chap…* Oh, and here are my replies to the anons:**

**Linda Glasgow: thanks for the compliment! :) **

**Anon: FAX forever :P**

**ANON kpopluverD: thnx giz. Now go review again. LOl. :)**

**TerBorct: ikr. But Dylan should've never been created. I like it better that way. :D**

**Anon: yeah, that sounds sweet but it seems like Fang isn't going to forgive so easily…probably because they said  
>I love you only a few weeks ago…:(<strong>

**Anon: thanks so much! Ikr, I hate mylan.**

**OKAY. SO, for people who've actually scrolled all the way down here after finishing the chap…*kay, so I lied about more info on the next chap but it is still your choice if you want FAX or MYLAN. IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOU GUYS! Could we aim for the same amount of reviews? I wouldn't mind if it went higher. LOl. :D jks. But stillllll. REVIEWW AND TELL ME IF MAX AND FANG SHOULD MAKE UP OR BREAK UP! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN DURING THAT TALK OUTSIDE? IT'S ALLLL YOU GUYS. :) **

**-goldensunflowers**


	7. Chapter 7

**First…..I reallllllllllly meant to update yesterday, but I forgot I had to do my history biblio…and that took FOREVERRR. BUT IM DONE NOW! SO YOU CAN SUCK IT GISELLE! ;) jks. So everything after this was typed up yesterday. Anyways…..onward! :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! :) 16 reviews for chap 5 and 16 reviews AGAIN for chap 6. If this keeps up, I will definitely update every Sundays :D. **

**My apologies to Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan…..FF cut off the beginning of your username. **

***My replies to the Anons are at the end of the chap***

**Oh…and uhh…ERMMM OKAY, I've realized a problem. I think I said they lived in Montana….that's before I remembered they live in **_**Arizona…**_**LOl okay, problem…and like Max is wearing shorts in like..February..uhhhh..give me a sec, I will get this alllll sorted out by the next chapter or the end of this chapter if I don't get too lazy :D SORRY! **

**Or, if you guys really don't care, I'll just leave it. **

…**.But I'll probably work something out. **

**Okay…sooooo, uhhh can we all say that its only really cold in like November, December, and January, but it warms up in February – August, and September and October is like fall? It's basically like spring in February. **

**Can we just say that works? Unless anyone has any better ideas? That's all I've got. So. If you do….PM me or review with your idea. :D**

**PS: Oh, and a special thanks to FlowerChild22, who got Christmas With You to 61 reviews! :) Oh, and also being the 16****th**** reviewer for both chap 5 and chap 6. THANK YOU! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. orrrrr Lindt chocolates. **

**February 14  
>6:33pm<br>Location: Dr. M's deck; backyard**

Max slammed the patio door with a loud _thack_ and turned with an angry scowl to face Fang. He was standing at the railing, his back to her and the setting sun glowing behind him.

"Well? No one's stopping you. Go ahead and call me all you want," said Max snarkily as she leaned against one of the patio chairs and crossed her arms.

What Fang said next chased all the anger away from her. "Does 'I love you' mean nothing to you?" His voice was low but calm and controlled which made Max feel even worse. Throwing up her hands, she exclaimed, "I get that I kissed him; but I only _kissed _him! I didn't even hook up with him!"

When she saw Fang's back stiffen, she knew she had said the wrong thing. Turning around, his face was a pure blank mask. Walking stiffly over to her, he was in her face before she knew it.

"_Didn't even hook up with him?_" hissed Fang. Max recoiled from the fury in Fang's voice, barely concealed. Max's tough demeanor broke.

"Fang…"

Reaching out a hand, she laid it on his chest. He jerked back from her and Max bit her lip. "Fang, you have _no idea _how sorry I am. Truly." Tentatively, she reached out a hand to touch Fang's who was curled tightly against the side of his leg. Fang pulled away again. Max's eyes filled with tears that she desperately wished to go away.

She was stronger than this. Unfortunately, a tear spilled out and trickled down her cheek. Fang seemed to soften. He reached forward and cupped her cheek in his warm hand, gently brushing away her tear. Max melted into him.

His touch, so much more loving and soft than Dylan's drunken grip against her. She wished that this moment would last forever.

Fang watched with heartache as Max began to cry softly. He hated seeing Max cry. He wanted to go beat up whatever asshole had made her cry. _In this case, it would've been him_, he thought wryly. _Max…don't cry. Please…_

He pulled away and Max slumped. "Fang, I'm so, so sorry. Please." Fang gazed helplessly at the girl before him. Even with tear filled eyes and tear stained cheeks, she was beautiful. He still loved her no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"Max…it might have been one kiss…but do you know that you are the first girl I told 'I love you' to? That also means that you're the first girl I loved so deeply that when I saw you kissing that dickhead,that was worst heartbreak in my life?" Fang drew back again, closing his eyes to hide the image of Max tearing up in front of him.

"Fang, please!"

Fang flinched. Max never begged. Max watched Fang through glassy eyes. She ached all over just wishing that Fang would accept her apology and take her in his arms. She missed his familiar warmth and his scent that she loved—boy plus the sweet scent of pine trees and clean soap.

After a few moments, Max felt her heart give out on her. This was it. If Fang didn't want her, she wouldn't be one of those clingy exes…her heart cracked as she thought the word "exes."

Closing her eyes to fight back the flood of tears and guilt of what she lost, she inhaled deeply before jerking back from him. Fang looked at her in surprise, still lost in his thoughts until jarred by her sudden movement.

Max, now crying openly, rubbed her hands across her eyes as she tried to look him in the eye.

"I am so sorry. I am so very sorry." She took a deep breath. "We..we-" A shuddering sob interrupted as she tried to regain her cool. "We should take a…break." Max broke her heart in half with those five words. Tears streaming from her eyes, she turned.

With that, she left Fang shocked and rooted to the very spot, and dashed back inside, the screen door slamming shut ominously like it was symbolizing how their relationship had ….ended….just…like….that.

**February 14  
>6:37pm<br>Location: Dr. M's dining room**

Valencia chewed on her piece of pork chop. Juicy and delicious. Just like she had learned it from her _abuela _and her _abuela _before that. Glancing out the patio door once more, she could see the slightest outline of a dark form—she presumed that was Fang and the flash of dirty blonde hair—Max. Unclenching her grip on her silverware, she reached for her water glass just as Max burst through the door in a flurry of tangled hair and tears.

Valencia's water was knocked over as she got up quickly, shoving back her chair. "Max!" she called. Turning back to the Flock, she cast them pleading looks.

Nudge and Ella jumped up and started to mop up the water while Angel and Gazzy began to pick up the silverware. Iggy collected the dirty plates in silence and brought them to the kitchen.

Valencia climbed up the stairs, two at a time and had just reached the top step of the second flight when she heard Max's bedroom door slam shut. _Oh Max…_Val's heart ached.

Her daughter was experiencing the heartbreak that she had faced, three times over. Sliding from her position—pressed against the door, she slid down until she had propped up her knees and rested her arms on them; head leaning against the door.

**MPOV**

I sprinted up to my room as fast as I could. Faintly, I heard Mom call my name. I didn't stop. I slammed the door behind me, tears still coursing down my cheeks. _No Max, you are strong. You don't cry over a boy. _Another voice cried inside me. _He's not some boy, Max….he's Fang. You _love _him…_I squelched down that voice and leant against the door, pulling up my knees and burying my head into my arms.

_What will happen now?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Omgggg, I just broke them up…**

_._

**AHA, you guys must wanna kill me now. But waiittttt. Keep reading ;)**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

For the next few days, Max and Fang wove their paths as far from each other as possible. Max flinched whenever she made eye contact with Fang and Fang wouldn't speak directly to her. The rest of the Flock exchanged worried glances and hushed murmurs but didn't dare to broach the subject with either of them.

Well, Iggy tried. Fang had exploded and marched out of the house and hadn't returned until late that night. Days swept by and guilt gnawed at Fang while heartbreak broke down Max. But finally….Fang couldn't take it anymore. The silence, the tension, it _killed _him…

**February 18  
>10:59pm<br>Location: Fang's bedroom**

Fang leaned against the headboard of his bed and closed his eyes. This was such a big mess. He missed her so much despite the fact that they _lived _in the same house together. Not getting to see that happy spark in her eyes, the way that she smiled at him, that fruity scent of her shampoo….oh god… Max and…him, they were…God, this was so complicated. He grabbed his pillow and squeezed it before hurling across the room, not caring where it landed.

Flicking of the light, he rolled into bed. After Max had dashed inside the house and left him stricken on the deck a few days ago, he'd left and wandered through the neighborhood, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Him and Max **(is the grammar right? He and Max? I always got this wrong in lit class -.-) **…they were like the perfect match, despite how cheesy that sounded. They melded right.

He'd known her for _ages_; he'd splashed around a tub with her when they were babies; climbed through the trees, laughing and feeling like they were flying; him always there, ready to scare the crap out of any guy who took an interest in Max until she finally realized that who she really belonged with was Fang….all that was gone.

Deep down in his heart, he knew that it wasn't all Max's fault. She had been partly drunk and Dylan had probably tried to take advantage of her. He clenched his fists, squeezing a clump of his sheets so that when he finally relaxed his grip, there was a patch of cloth sticking up in the air. He ran a hand through his hair again, frustrated.

That night, as he tossed and turned in a fitful sleep, he began to dream.

"_Fangy! STOP THAT!" A smaller version of Fang grinned as he watched an eight year old soaking wet Max scowling angrily at him. In his small hands, he held an empty bucket._

_Max shot up and chased him around the field until they were both panting and flopped among the grass that waved high above their heads. "Fang?" asked Max. He turned and faced her. _

"_Yeah?" "We're going to be best friends forever, right?" Fang looked solemnly at her. Her hair matted to her face and dirt smeared across one cheek. Reaching out a hand, he wiped it off. "Of course. We're going to together, forever. I'm gonna be there every step of the way, all the way till you marry Johhny." _

_Max smacked him but smiled. It was third grade and Johhny O'Dare had a crush on Max that Fang wouldn't quit teasing her about. Fang resumed his serious face but with an earnest smile. "Don't you _ever_ forget that." _

With that, the dream ended and he sat bolt upright. It was a memory. He faintly remembered that day. He'd promise that he'd always be with her, every step of the way. Heart aching, he thought of how he'd treated her. He knew he had been extremely harsh.

He had to make it up to her, whether they were still boyfriend and girlfriend or …not. If she would even _think _about taking him back. He chased that depressing thought away before taking a deep breath, a determined light sparking in his dark eyes.

He quickly scribbled a few lines of something onto a piece of paper and recopied it six more times. Setting them in a pile later to be handed out to specific people, making a snap decision, he grabbed his laptop, sitting on his nearby desk that was cluttered with papers and opened up a new Word doc.

**~Fang's Laptop~  
>Microsoft Word – Document 1<br>Date Created: February 14 **

**Title: ****OPERATION: GET MAX BACK**

**(AWW YEAHHH! HE WANTS MAX BACK! Are you guys loving me yet? ;) ….but…who says Max will take him back, even though she wants to…desperately….;) just keeping up the suspense. ONWARD! :D)**

**February 19  
>12:19pm<br>Location: Max's bedroom**

Max woke up, puffy eyed and face streaked with tear tracks. Her pillow was a mess of snot and tears. Gross. Tossing it aside, she shoved her hands into her hair. This had happened for the past few days. No joke. Ever since that stupid Valentine's Day. She was single.

Free and totally available and she wouldn't have a protective Fang hovering over her shoulder and glaring at every guy who looked at her and…..she missed that.

That sense of secureness. Heck, she hadn't even left her bedroom yet and she felt already sick with dread, like she did days before. Glancing around the room, she noticed something strange.

There was something stuck underneath the slot of her door. Probably a "get-well" note from Angel and Nudge. Sighing, she stood up to retrieve it.

Curiously, she unfolded it. The paper was thick and creamy, not like normal printer paper. Inside, she quickly skimmed the words that had been pasted in, letter by letter; most likely cut from magazines and newspapers.

**Follow the trail of chocolates!**

Max was still dressed in her PJs and she quickly threw on a pair of jean shorts and a hoodie overtop, swinging the door open. She came face to face with an actual chocolate trail.

Kneeling down, she popped the white chocolate Lindt into her mouth. Mmm. Chocolate add broken hearted Max equals comfort. Scooping up the rest of the chocolate trail that led down the stairs, she came to a stop in front of another note.

**Go outside and you'll see your next clue!**

She rolled her eyes. This must have been like a "I-know-you-just-broke-up-with-your-soul-mate-and-you-really-want-to-curl-up-and-die-right-now-but-I-have-a-special-surprise-that-will-cheer-you-up!" from Mom and the girls. Slipping on a pair of Converse, Max bounded out the door and came face to face with a six foot piece of paper on a stake, driven deep into the yard, with the bold words:

**Meet us at Eerie Café at 1:00! **

Max glanced around. There was no one in sight. Eerie Café was about a 15 to 20 minute walk from their house but the sun was shining brightly and the sky was blue…again, she in no way, felt ready to go anywhere right now. Just as she was turning to head back into the house, her phone buzzed.

**To: Max Martinez  
>From: Nudgiepooo :)<br>Time Sent: 12:32  
>Time Received: 12:32<strong>

**DON'T BACK OUT! OTHERWISE ALL OF YOUR CONVERSE WILL MAGICALLY DISAPPEAR AND YOU'LL BE LIKE WTH HAPPENED TO ALL OF THEM AGHHHHH AND SO YOU BETTER NOT OR YOUR FAVOURITE TEES WILL BE SHREDDED BUT I CANT BELIEVE I WOULD ACTUALLY RUIN A PIECE OF BEAUTIFUL CLOTHING BUT OKAY SO IM RAMBLING BUT MEET US THERE! –LOOOVEEEEE NUDGEIEPOOOOO XOXOXOXO :D **

Max shook her head. Even in texts, Nudge rambled on and on. _Guess I have no choice, _Max thought wryly before shoving her phone back into her pocket and heading down the sidewalk.

**February 19  
>12:48pm<br>Location: Eerie Café **

Max walked in, early and expecting to be bombarded with Angel and Nudge's squeals. To her surprise, there was none. Scanning the café, she didn't see _anyone._ Well, she was still early. She ordered a vanilla latte and sat down at a table that viewed the streets, watching the cars zoom by.

Bad choice of seating. From her armchair, she could see the people who walked past as well. She watched a tall blond and a dark haired guy with their hands interlaced stroll down the street, the girl snuggled up to his arm and the guy smiling. It made her heart hurt. She thought of Fang and how they used to come to Eerie to get Max's favourite smoothie.

A coil knotted in her stomach as she shoved her drink away from her and glanced at anything but out the window. She checked her watch. Almost one. Where was everybody?

Fifteen minutes passed and Max was fuming. Was this supposed to be a practical joke?

Standing up to throw away her drink, she shoved opened the door to the café and was startled to see the number of people gather outside, murmuring together and pointing across the street. Max looked at the group curiously before looking at where they were pointing.

_Holy freaking crap. _There was a 12 foot banner strung across the building directly in front of Eerie Café. It was spelled in a familiar code that brought back an onslaught of memories.

_One rainy afternoon, the Flock was cooped up inside. They were about the ages of 10 and 9. Bored to death, Max doodled on a piece of paper. Out came a bunch of random letters. An idea popped into her mind. "We should make a code!" said Max. Everyone cheered excitedly. For the rest of the afternoon, they planned and copied and studied the code, until Max was certain that the code was emblazoned in everyone's mind for a long time to come. Fang slipped her a piece of paper with the code written in a blue crayon._

_Best Friends = CFTU GJFNET_ **(basically the code is kinda simple—take the letter after the letter you want in the alphabet. It's not hard but it takes time to encode/decipher.)**

_Max gave Fang a grin and slipped him the paper back with something written across the back. _

_GPSFWFS _= _Forever…_

Max snapped back to present as her eyes trailed across the coded letters.

**HP UP UIF QBSL PO HSPWF BWFOVF BOE XBJU VOES UIF XJMMPT.**

(Translation: Go to the park on Grove Avenue and wait under the willows.)

**(just in case you wanted to know…that took forever.)**

Shaking her head in half amusement and half idiocy directed at them, she turned and trudged through the crowded sidewalk.

**DPOV **

Dylan lounged with his arm casually placed around the girl sitting next to him. What was her name again? Brittany? Kayla? She was busily blabbing about some nonsense—something about cheerleading, he supposed, since she was a cheerleader.

Brushing back his hair, completely aware that it caused a few freshman girls nearby to swoon and giggle over their phones—they were probably going to tweet it now; he scanned the streets for someone to replace Brittany/Kayla with.He sipped his ice cappuccino, eyeing a particular fiery red head before spotting a familiar dirty blonde haired girl, he realized that was Max.

You see, Max wasn't super hot but she was fun to toy around with. Plus with that kiss last Friday, he was pretty sure that she had a crush on him. Funny, seeing how she was always with this tall dark haired emo guy. Detaching his arm from Brittany/Kayla's grip, he swooped a kiss on her temple, interrupting whatever she was saying, before smoothly making his exit.

"Dylan! Where are you going!" she shrieked. Dylan winked. Her resolve melted. "Big guy business, baby." He winked once—causing Brittany/Kayla's resolve to melt; tossed his hair and made his fashionable exit, beelining toward Max.

**MPOV **

Max shoved her way through the crowd when someone caught her arm. Spinning her around, she came face to face with Dylan. She mentally groaned. He was the cause of this whole mess. If only…UGH. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want, Gunther-Hagen?"

Dylan looked taken back before he leaned closer and tried to wrap his arms around her. "Get away from me!" exclaimed Max, shoving him away from her. Surprise, Dylan reeled back before giving her a devious grin. "That's certainly not what happened on Friday…"

_Slap. _

_He should've seen that coming_, thought Max. "Dylan. Look, there is nothing going on between us. That kiss was only because I was drunk. Besides, I have a—" She faltered and her vision swam. She didn't have a boyfriend….not anymore. Dylan, noticing her hesitation, shuffled closer and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Mhmm?" he murmured; turquoise eyes staring deep into hers.

**NPOV**

Hidden behind a prickly bush with her cell phone handy, Nudge homed in on the dirty blonde haired girl sitting inside the café who was looking around, annoyedly. Whipping out her phone, she dialed Fang's number.

**Incoming call to Fang Ride  
>Caller ID: Nudge Ride<strong>

**Nudge: **Step two, complete, Fang!

**Fang: ***breath of relief* Thanks Nudge. Activate Code CBOOFS **( -use the code to figure it out)**

**Nudge: **Okay. On it!

**Call disconnected.**

**Time ended: 12:52pm**

Nudge whirled around and fished out her small cosmetics mirror and angled it so it caught the afternoon sun. Flashing it across the street, she could see Gazzy shoot up small thumbs up before Iggy pushed a button on a controller with an evil grin. With a small thump, Nudge watched with a pleased grin as a 12 foot banner unraveled itself and fell down half the length of the building directly across the café with the letters "**HP UP UIF QBSL PO HSPWF BWFOVF BOE XBJU VOES UIF XJMMPT**" printed boldly in big font.

Instantly, a group of people crowded at the other side of the streets, right in front of Eerie Café. Settling back onto the ground with her pillow—what, you didn't think she'd really sit on the cold hard concrete ground when she could tote around this cute little pillow, do you?

She sat back and waited for Max to come out and see what the whole commotion was about. Just like she expected, Max came out and with a shocked expression on her face, saw the sign. A small smile crossed her face before she turned and headed for the park. Nudge turned away and gave a big thumbs up to Iggy and Gazzy who were perched at the top of the next building. They scrambled down the fire escape ladder and came up to her, a bundle of excitement and adrenaline.

"Did you see that remote? It went KABLOOMY!"

"I know right! And the way that those pegs exploded and let the banner go? A-ma-zing." **(I was going to say A-may-zayn for all those 1D lovers out there…but :D)**

Nudge jumped up and down gleefully. "You think that this will actually work?" Nudge glanced around for Max and noticed straight away what was happening. "Uh oh. Guys. Dylan alert." They all turned to look. Dylan had a hand on Max's shoulder and was looking intensely at her. They all stared at the couple across the street.

"What are we going to do now? Fang's waiting….and she needs to get to the park…like stat." Nudge bit her lip. "Not anymore," Iggy said cheerfully, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "Fang's heading down here to assess the situation." Iggy put "assess" in quotes with his fingers. They all turned back to the frozen couple.

_What was going to happen to the perfect plan…it was all going right..but….none of them had seen this coming. _

Like it was in a freeze frame, Dylan dipped his head closer to Max and kissed her, just as Fang arrived in full view of the kiss.

**Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy's thought: **_Well shit._

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Okay. Welllllllll. Sh*t has literally hit the fan. AGAINNN. DYLAN! YOU RUIN THINGS ALLLL THE TIMEEEE! Tsk tsk. **

**OKAY.**

**SOOO…I broke them up….but Fang wants her back! Review and tell me how much the break up scene caused you to hate me. :D **

**Review and tell me what you think of this "secret" plan…oohhhh. Oh and if any of you have like a good surprise or something, add that in the review too.**

**So, do you want FAX or MYLAN? Cuz it looks like Dylan is interested….;) even if she is something to toy around with…**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. :)**

**Replies to Anons:**

**Rose: Thanks for reviewing! :) wellll….i kinda did…whoops.**

**Anon: they areee :) well…kinda..**

**: FAXXXXX. :) thanks for reviewing!**

**Fhjfdjvdjvfuvfu: …usually, I copy out the usernames….but for yours…I totally copied and pasted. :D I think Dylan is not worthy of Max and is a playahhh.**

**BADMINTONelephant25: thnxx giz. :) I know right. You probably hate him more now. But yessss this chap's swearing was few…..I think :D if there was, then necessary :) like that lil note I left for you in the AN at the top? :) reviewwww :D**

**FlowerChild22: …I really can't believe you actually read my stories….I LOVE YOURS. THEY ARE AMAZING. Seriously. Not like butt-kissing right now. :D Thank you for being the 16****th**** reviewer to both chap 5 ANDDD 6! :) **

**OKAYYY. For people who actually read to the end….REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW. And if you love this story (or well…like it ;P) then go check out FlowerChild22's stories. Like ALL of them. But if I had to narrow it down…She's a Lady, Fang and I, andddd Growing Up. Word Vomit isn't bad either. Butttt anyways. :D**

**REVIEWWWWWW! **

**-goldensunflowers**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys…don't be madd :) I know I haven't updated in…a week..yeah :( I'm currently incredibly pissed off at my parents (reason undisclosed) but I really felt bad and wanted to update. Plus, I can wish my fellow cast mates good luck in Into the Woods—a play—tomorrow! SOO. GISELLE. If you're reading this…I want you to know that I laugh my head of every single time I'm backstage when you and Brandon have your awks hug. :) **

**Okay. So. Also. I wanted to thank you guys for the 23 reviews. :) amazing. You guys are amazinggggg. Thank you so much. :) So. Without further adooo….the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**February 19  
>1:18pm<br>Location: Across from Eerie Café **

**Incoming call to Fang Ride  
>Caller ID: Iggy Ride<strong>

**Iggy: **FANG. DYLAN ON THE LOOSE. COME NOWWWWWWWW.

**Fang: **What do you mean—?

**Iggy: **GET DOWN HERE NOW!

**Call disconnected.**

**Time ended: 1:22pm**

**FPOV**

Fang furrowed his brow and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Groaning, he jogged down the street and rounded the corner, spotting Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy looking furtively at something across the street. Turning his gaze, he saw Dylan and Max wedged into a corner of a building and Dylan leaning in, Max not pushing him away.

Hurt blossomed up inside his chest. Watching that slimy leech suck up to his—his..his ex-girlfriend.

_No. Ex-girlfriend for now…but….maybe…later…_ His heart lifted as he saw Max shove him away from her. Advancing toward the couple, mixed emotions in his eyes, he shoved from the oncoming crowd of people streaming up and down the sidewalk. Keeping his eyes trained on them, he watched, furious as Dylan backhanded Max across the face.

Searing anger rose up like a tidal wave in him and from across the street, Nudge murmured to Iggy, "Oh, crap. Fang looks like he's going to _kill _Dylan." Nudge grabbed Gazzy and Iggy's arms and they crossed the street, hurrying through the swarms of people and trying to catch up to Fang.

**MPOV**

Dylan leaned in closer and kissed her. "UGH! Get away from me!" She shoved him hard but he quickly regained his balance. Before she could react, he backhanded her across the face. "You bitch!" He yelled at her, shoving her into the brick wall of the store behind them. Max landed with a thud, wincing as the rough stones dug into her back.

There were a few glances of passerby's but no one stopped to help. Dylan grabbed her and hauled her deep into the alley between the two stores. The people passing by the streets were too far away from Max to scream to.

Dylan advanced onto her and forced his lips onto hers. She struggled and fought back, but what good could a 100 lbs female do to a beefed up (most likely caused from steroids) jock? "Don't you dare—" He was cut off as Max raised her foot and jammed it into his knee cap, sending him away from her, as she tried to stand up.

Dylan trapped her once more, this time, grabbing her wrists and kicking her knee out from behind her. Max went down, yelling in pain as she landed on a sharp rock, piercing her skin and sending bloody streaks down her leg.

Suddenly, his looming shadow was gone and she heard the distinct sound of bone meeting bone. She cracked open her eyes to see Fang punching the daylights out of Dylan.

"Don't-you-_dare_-touch-her-you-filthy-ass!" Fang grabbed Dylan by his shirt and sent a fist flying toward his face. Dylan dropped, unconscious to the ground, his eye rapidly swelling.

Max scrambled away from his form, clutching her leg. Fang dropped down beside her. "Max…." It was all she could do from not bursting into tears. This was the closest she'd been to Fang in days and his scent and voice…..she couldn't help it. A tear trickled out and instantly she was enveloped in Fang's arms.

She curled into them, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. "Are you okay? Oh, god, I'm so sorry," he murmured into her, pressing his lips over and over at the top of her head. Max let go of all the pain and frustration and just cried into his arms. His arms tightened around her and they just sat there, Max snuggled into his chest, sniffling while Fang looked down at her, worriedly.

At the entrance of the alley was Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy. Spotting the two of them, Nudge backed away. "I think we should give them some room," she said softly. Gesturing to the boys, they found a bench nearby and sat anxiously waiting for Max and Fang to return.

**February 19  
>1:18pm<br>Location: Alley between two shops on Broadview Boulevard**

**FPOV**

Fang strode angrily toward Dylan who towered over Max. His eyes flashed and with one might punch, sent Dylan sprawling from Max and landing among broken bottles near a couple of trashcans at the end of the alley. "Don't-you-_dare_-touch-her-you-filthy-ass!" He snarled, picking him up and giving him one hard punch in the face, then dropping him.

Spotting Max huddled on the ground, he dropped down beside her quickly. "Max….." She looked up at him and what he saw almost made him even angrier at Dylan. She had an almost scared expression on her face and a tear slithered down her cheek. Fang instantly wrapped her in his arms. Fang couldn't remember the last time she looked scared. Perhaps it was only when….

_Max and Fang were playing in the Ride's backyard; back when Fang's parents weren't on tour at the age of 12. There was a large pond near one end of the property, surrounded by looming trees and they were both in their bathing suits. Fang gave a mighty splash at Max and dunked her. She submerged and came up hair streaming with water and a few leaves caught in her tangly matted locks. _

_Giving him a furious glare, she lunged at him and he went under. That was where things had gone wrong. Unbeknownst to both of them, there had been a sharp rock right where Max had tackled him. _

_According to his parents, Max had told them that after he hadn't responded to her splashing water at him and didn't come up, she'd dived desperately to try and find him. She'd dragged him up to the surface and was horrified to see that he was unconscious and had a deep cut on the back of his head._

_Fang had woken up in the middle of her giving him CPR. He remembered her face, panicked; scared and shivering as if she'd never see his eyes open again. _

_The ambulance had arrived later on and he remembered being whisked to the hospital—him for stitches and a possible concussion and Max for a slight case of hypothermia. _

_In the hospital, Max wrapped in a blanket and dressed in dry clothes, her hair still dripping wet, had come to visit him after his stitches. She'd been crying. "Why're you crying Max?" he'd asked, shocked. Even as a kid, Max was a tough cookie. Never cried despite all the trouble and mischief she got into. _

"_I thought…I thought you drowned. And it was my fault." She then burst into tears. Fang slid off the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around Max. "It's not your fault. Don't cry, Maxie." _

_They stayed like that until Fang yawned and Max led him back to his hospital bed. She demanded that he go to sleep and dragged a chair up to his bed. _

_Fang had refused. He wouldn't let his best friend sleep on a chair while he had a perfectly large comfy bed with plenty of room. Finally, Max snapped, "If you don't drop it, I'm going to go find all your toy figurines and flush them down the toilet!" Fang had gulped and reluctantly agreed to go to bed._

_Later, when Valencia, Tasha and David (Fang's parents) arrived, they were faced with an adorable scene. Fang asleep and his hand on top of Max's hand that rested on the bed. Max's head was leant on the bed, near Fang's head and was asleep as well. _

_Val had whipped out her phone and took a quick picture of it, while David gave Tasha a nudge. "I bet they'll be the cutest couple in a few years," he whispered loudly, winking at Val. Tasha had laughed and elbowed David while Val grinned happily._

Fang snapped out of his reverie and murmured worriedly, "Are you okay? Oh, god, I'm so sorry." He pressed his lips to the top of her head. _Oh, Max_…..he thought. Finally, Max's sniffling stopped and he tilted her chin with delicate fingers.

"Are you okay?" he asked, checking her over. He noticed Dylan's red handprint stamped onto Max's cheek and frowned. Gently tracing his fingers over the mark, he looked back at her.

She was staring at him, kind of like she was memorizing his face and features. "Max?" She shifted out of his arms. "Sorry," she murmured. Biting her lip, she turned away from him and began to walk out of the alley when he caught her arm.

"Wait, Max…"

**MPOV**

After a few minutes wrapped in Fang's arms, I stopped crying and began to feel pathetic. Here I was crying in my ex-boyfriend's arms after an abusive guy tries to hit on me. How pathetic could I be? I felt gentle fingers underneath my chin and Fang stared into my eyes, his other hand tracing my cheek. He was so beautiful.

I was such a jerk. How could've I thrown _him _away for someone like Dylan? I looked at him. The jaw line that I loved, the perfectness of his eyes…."Max?" His voice jerked me out of my drool over him and I shifted out of his arms and muttered a sorry. I bit my lip and rose, turning away and beginning to walk out of the alley. "Wait, Max…" he called after me and grabbed my arm.

Surprised, I turned to him.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me close until my face was inches from his. He leant his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes before opening them, giving me a clear view of the dark inky depths that could convey so much love and warmth for me. The same warmth and love he was conveying now. My heart began to thump against the cage of my ribs.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a douche. I shouldn't have said those things. I know you didn't mean what you did; I love you so much, please, take me _back." _

I stared at him through glassy eyes, happiness singing through my veins. He still loved me. He wanted me back. He…he _loved _me.

Tears flooded down my cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away, his eyes alarmed. "Max?" His voice was full of concern. "Yes…..yes!" A breathtaking smile reached his lips and travelled to his eyes and before he could react, I reached upward and crushed my lips to his.

He laughed, breaking our kiss but pulled me back. Pulling back, I murmured into his shirt. "I love you too. And I'm so, _so _sorry." "It doesn't matter. It's the past." He tilted my chin once more and I welcomed the warm familiarity of his lips on mine. I was finally, _finally _home.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.**OKAYYYY WASN'T THAT THE CHEESIEST MOST CLICHÉ MOMENT OF FAX THAT YOU'VE EVER READ? Yeah? Thought so. :D But it's okay! They're back together and readers who've been waiting for that fight with Dylan and Fang have received it! (sorry if the fight was wimpy or something. LOl :D)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**February 19  
>2:01pm<br>Location: Just at the park border near the willows, on Grove Avenue**

"Fang? I know you have a surprise for me, so can you just tell me because you know I—"

"—hate surprises, I know." Fang gave her a grin. It felt good just to banter with Max after their few days of not talking. He reached out and interlaced their fingers and squeezed. Max simply squeezed back. She too, felt happy and enjoyed their light banter rather than their arguments and fights.

Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy all heard the news when Max and Fang had exited the alley hands intertwined. Iggy had called out, "And they are back, ladies and gents!" Gazzy simply grinned before letting one rip. Nudge had squealed and jumped up and down while Max and Fang stood in the middle of it all, still basking in the glow of their new "honeymoon" phase.

Finally, Fang stopped in front of two trees, which Max marveled at, could it really be natural? The trees were curved and bent into the shape of an arch. There was a layer of iridescent beads strung up on strings that tinkled in the slight breeze and Fang brushed a handful of them out of the way, beckoning Max forward.

She bit her lip and gave him a smile. He was amazing. All this….this day couldn't get any better.

She thought wrong. She stepped into a huge grassy field, stalks of grass reaching up to her waist, waving gaily. There were some daisies dotting the grass nearby but her eyes were drawn to the red checkered picnic blanket laid out neatly.

There was a couple of pillows but the majority was a jumble of things, piled around the pillows. She spotted a jug of Hershey chocolate syrup, a Barbie doll, a CD case, a raggy teddy bear and even a black t-shirt.

Turning to Fang, a confused look on her face, he gave a quiet chuckle. He took her hand and tugged her along the path toward the picnic blanket and made room for her to plop down. "Okay, so what's all this?" Max said, gesturing around her to the objects around her. Fang gave her a grin. Max rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to fight you again to get you to spit it out?" huffed Max. Fang fought another grin before reaching out and entwining their hands together and looking down at them before gazing solemnly into Max's eyes. "I don't want to _ever _fight with you." Max simply squeezed their interlocked hands and waited for Fang to continue.

"Okay," he said, gesturing around him. "Pick an object." Max quirked an eyebrow but scanned the pile. "That one," she said, pointing to the Hershey chocolate syrup. Fang plucked the syrup from the group and held it in his hands, juggling it from one hand to the other.

"Do you remember when everyone was outside in the garden at my old house and you and I decided that we were so bored we decided to scavenege around the kitchen for something to do?"

Max began to grin. "Yes and I remember the kitchen walls were completely covered in chocolate!"

_Max dragged a chair over from the breakfast table and crawled onto it, wobbling precariously. Fang watched her, eyes wide. "Maxie, I don't think that's a good-" "Look!" Fang was cut off as Max pulled out a full jug of Hershey's chocolate syrup. _

_Max snapped off the lid and stuck in a finger, coating it in a thick layer of liquid chocolate before licking it off. "Yum," she said, smacking her lips. "Let me try!" said Fang, skinny arms reaching up to take the jug. _

_Max leaned down to pour some chocolate out of the bottle into his waiting hands but misjudged the distance._

_Splat. _

_Max gave a giggle but it turned into a full belly roar, dropping the bottle to the ground, as she laughed at him. Fang was dripping chocolate, leaving sticky brown trails across his skin. His hair was completely drenched. _

_Howling with laughter, she didn't notice Fang pick the bottle up and douse her completely from head to toe. _

_"FANG ALEXANDER RIDE!" _

_Her shriek radiated throughout the house and wafted through the open window alerting the adults that something was wrong. When their parents and the rest of the Flock came barreling in, Fang's parents noted the chocolate splattered walls and the rest gaped at the squirming two on the floor, Max still trying to dump the remainder of chocolate onto Fang, who flung handfuls back at her. _

_Valencia couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Before they ordered the pair out to the garden to be hosed down, they snapped a picture of Fang and Max, their arms around each other and chocolate smears across their faces like war paint. _

_"I call being first!" shrieked Max, racing past Fang. "No way!" The two raced off._

Max grinned at the memory and at Fang. He pulled an album from behind his back and flipped it to the second page. There was the photo and in elegant writing (that Max recognized as her mother's) said, "Max and Fang. Age 10, at the Ride household. Aren't they adorable? :)" Fang whipped out a bunch of sticky notes and a pen. "Now we can add our own comments," he said gleefully.

Ripping a sticky note off, he scribbled something and pasted it into the book. Max scanned the paper. "Aww. Maxiepoo loves Fangy." Max slapped his arm before rolling her eyes and adding to the paper. Fang smirked. "Fangypoo is obsessed with Maxiepoo." He read it out loud. Max grinned. Fang looked at her. "Seriously. What do you think?" He asked her.

Max lost the playfulness and stared at him. "Omigod…Fang..What do _you _think?" Max looked up at him. "Where did you find this?" Her eyes were full of wonder. "Do you like it?" Fang asked, grinning as he squeezed Max's hand. "Of course I do! I thought I lost this ages ago!" Max cradled the album to her chest. "Thank you." Fang gave her a soft smile and pressing his lips to hers gently.

They broke apart, Fang resting his forehead against Max's, eyes sparkling. "I love you." Max bit her lip and returned the grin. "I love you too."

And as the sun set behind them, the two of them went through the objects, recollecting memories and simply enjoying their time together, strengthening their love and any hate left between them dissipated like dust.

Fang drew Max close to his side as they flipped through the album, adding their own notes and laughing together. This was what true love was like. The path of love would always have its bumps and twists but he knew that they would make it out.

They could do it. Together.

**Okayyy, they made up! And…I know. It's short. There was a frickin ton of work last week and only today I finally got the chance to update. So, what did you think of the cutesy scene of Fang and those objects huh? :D I'm thinking of making a little story based on those. Kind of like a story or a scene based on the object. What do you think? :)**

**Okay. SOOOO. If we could get maybe 20? If more, I'll do my best to update in a week. Swear. But still. Even if I get 20, I'd be estacticcccc :P **

**PS. My anon replies are coming up next chap. Sorry, I just don't really have the energy to do it right now. Kinda wanna go yell into my pillow. But anywayyyys.**

**REVIEWWW :)**


End file.
